A Tale of Two Tails
by PinkyPire
Summary: it's finally here! the summer special! although it's not yet summer - -" but atleast it's coming! all about the beautiful mermaids and hot sailors! LOL!
1. Chapter 1

_**The legend of the sunken lands**_

_**People wonder why there are so many seas and lakes**_

_**Is there some kind of mistake?**_

_**They say those were sunken lands**_

_**Made by curse's hands**_

_**But can't be made just by a mortal**_

_**It can be God who is immortal**_

_**The fools even said there are mermaids living in the seas,**_

_**The lakes, on the bays the rumors buzz like bees. **_

_**Do you believe that or not? **_

_**Breathing under water we cannot!**_

_**What More seeing a mermaid in the sea?**_

_**This rumor is blasphemy!**_

_**But one thing I began to think**_

_**Maybe there were once lands there that began to sink. **_

_**Who knows what, my fellow land lovers!**_

_**Go ask yourselves or one another!**_

_**The thing that makes me happy and shout with glee!**_

_**That thing I love is sailin' the sea!**_

_**Well who am I again to doubt the rumours?**_

_**Oh yes oh right! Just a grumpy old pirate but the sea it honours!**_

_**So yes, farewell I'll be sailin' the sea**_

_**A beautiful mermaid maybe I'll see!**_

_**Patty Piratee**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Mermaids and Sailors

**The mermaids- was said to have beautiful voices. **

**The scales of the mermaid start from above the chest. It doesn't start from the waist which means they are topless. So I made it that the scale covers the upper part of the body. Luzia and Viya are like the main characters so I made their tail stand out like making their tail longer than the others. Viya's personality in here is less smiley and scary. It's like she's just a normal sister who keeps worrying about Luzia. Luzia's personality may also be different.**

**Belarus**

Located: Lake Belarus

Tail color: red with white design (just like in her flag)

Said personality: seems to stalk a land lover

**Ukraine**

Located: bay Ukraine

Tail color: yellow with blue on the ends of its tail

Said personality:

**Belgium**

Located: Lake Belgium

Tail color: yellow with a tint of black on the tail ends

Said personality: jolly that it jumps and dives on the water

**Hungary**

Located: Lake Hungary

Tail color: white with green stripes on the tail ends

Said personality: rumored to be the "manliest' mermaid and was also said to be the only guard of the mermaids

**Wy**

Located: Bay Wy

Tail color: pink

Said personality: a mermaid who's trying to be mature but ended up being childish in front of the other mermaids. Friends with Guam, and East Timor

**Seychelles**

Located: somewhere around Africa and Britain

Tail color: light blue

Said personality: seems to prank anyone around her.

Especially around england.

**Madagascar**

Located: somewhere around Africa

Tail color: red with white on its tail end

Said personality: unknown. Best friend of Seychelles

**Taiwan**

Located: south China Sea

Tail color: red with blue sun design on right hip ( just like in her flag)

Said personality: said to be seen at some time in southern china

**Vietnam**

Located: near Laos, Cambodia, and china

Tail color: yellow green

Said personality: unknown

**Malaysia**

Located: Above Borneo

Tail color: white with a red stripe around the fins

Said personality: unknown

**Singapore**

Located: around where Malaysia is

Tail color: red white a white moon on its right hip and five white stars located anywhere around its tail

Said personality: seems to understand modern times

**Spratly islands**

Located: south East Asia

Tail color: white

Said personality: unknown

**Monaco**

Located: around France

Tail color: fin and red the rest

Said personality: grumpy one

**Liechtenstein**

Located: a small lake between Austria and Switzerland. Lake Liechtenstein

Tail color: blue and red at the tail ends

Said personality: innocent

**Brazil**

Located: where her sunken land is. Brazil bay

Tail color: green

Said personality: can flirt or seduce any man (got the curviest and sexiest body)

**Visayas**

Located: kingdom of boracay

Tail color: red long-tailed

Said personality: she's a responsible sister who doesn't want luzia to be seen in land

**Luzon**

Located: kingdom of boracay

Tail color: blue long-tailed

Said personality: always yearn to see the outside world especially the lands

**Guam**

Located: kingdom of boracay

Tail color: white with blue at its tail ends

Said personality:

**East Timor**

Located:

Tail color: red whit a white star on where the belly button is

Said personality: seems to be shy. Friends with Guam and Wy

**The sailors**

**Ever since the great and world famous pirate, Patty piratee, made the most notorious things all over the world. Which is he devoted his life in finding mermaids and treasures. After many years in the sea, he proudly shout at the world that mermaids do exist but the whole world laughed at him ; but he got proof. **

**America's boss made established something that he'll let the other nations use his ships and manage their budgets but on one condition, they'll sail around the world to find mermaids; bring and respect america (or serving as america's sailors) ; and if they ever find any mermaids, it'll be their property for a few months (it varies) after that, they'll give it to america as his property. And U.S.S thomas will the one taking care of it. All the nations agree, especially america. Mermaids are gorgeous. **

**U.S.S Thomas**

**America- a hyperactive caretaker of mermaids. Always excited and happy about mermaids. The captain. **

**Canada- America's partner in caretaking. The humble and nice one. Mermaids likes his kindness. **

**Cuba- the expert on mermaids and about the seas. The navigator (navigators are in the U.S.S headquarters). Even though he hates America, he has to serve in the glory In discovering more mermaids**

**U.S.S United Kingdom**

**England- recently, he's annoyed at some mermaid always pranking him. But he keeps it as a secret. The captain. **

**Scotland- he's quite passionate about these whole mermaid thing. **

**Wales- smile a lot and always happy when they always catch mermaids. **

**Ireland (boy)- he actually hates England. The reason he joins england is 'cause his boss ordered him to and he likes catching beautiful mermaids.**

**North Ireland (girl)- the navigator. Always worry about his brother's (Ireland) safety. (The only girl who's not a mermaid)**

**U.S.S Latin**

**Mexico- he kinda hates America but his reason is the same with Ireland. The captain.**

**Chile- a zealous one and acts like an adviser for the other fellow latins. **

**Peru- almost the same with Chile. The navigator. **

**Romania- his boss said it's mandatory for him to serve. He doesn't feel comfortable about catching mermaids. **

**U.S.S Nordic**

**Iceland- he has to serve as a sailor to help on his "financial" problems. **

**Norway- he once believed mermaids are mythical creatures like his fellow sea monster. **

**Denmark- the one who's very excited in catching mermaids. The captain. **

**Sweden- he likes catching mermaids and sailing the sea. **

**Finland- the comedian or joker in the U.S.S Nordic. A happy-go-lucky sailor**

**Greenland- treated like an assistant by Denmark. Acts like a Chef or assists the chefs in the ship. **

**Farao islands- the navigator. **

**U.S.S Germania**

**Germany- a serious yet curious one wanting to know all about mermaids.**

**Austria- the lazy type but also curious and interested in mermaids. **

**France- his reason is mermaids, especially the beautiful ones, and also Austria. **

**Switzerland- the navigator. Very serious about his work. **

**Bulgaria- was ordered to. He's interested too. **

**U.S.S tomato**

**Portugal- the navigator. He's good at it. **

**Spain- he likes sailing the sea. **

**Netherlands- his reason is mermaids too. Especially the very young ones. **

**Romano-" because of my stupid brother, dammit" (-_-*)**

**Italy- the same with France and Netherlands**

**U.S.S Asia**

**Japan- was ordered to. After his boss said he has to go out to the world after being quiet for 200 years. **

**China - was ordered to. **

**Macau- dragged along with China. **

**Hong Kong- dragged along too. **

**Korea- the navigator; because he's too dangerous being with other nations and mermaids in the sea. **

**Thailand- the encouraging one on the asians**

**Indonesia- was ordered to. Well he got nothing to do in his home. **

**U.S.S Soviet**

**Russia- he's looking for a mermaid to be one with him, although the boss disapproved that as well as the other nations but who can say that to him? **

**Latvia- was ordered to by his boss... And Russia**

**Lithuania- the same. **

**Estonia - the same. Lucky 'cause he's the navigator. **

**Poland -he doesn't want to leave the Baltic trio with Russia. **

**U.S.S Australia**

**New Zealand- he likes sailing the seas. **

**Australia- he likes seeing different creatures of the deep. **

**Papua New Guinea- the navigator. Also good at it. **

**Others**

**Pirate Piratee- the world's most bravest, most famous, pirate in the late 1800s. **

**Mindanao- a mysterious professional pearl diver (he has badjao talent. Badjao's are very good swimmers). Barely talks and slightly acts rude on the other nations. **

**Brunei- Mindanao's best friend. **

**Myanmar- close friends of Mindanao and Brunei. **

**India- Mindanao's friend. **

**Prussia- too awesome for the sea.**

**Turkey- was ordered to do research in Mindanao. **

**Greece- dragged along with Turkey. **

**Saltedmint jack - a man with great talent on the sea, who joined the mission. He has a reason...**

**Little boat- America's boss excluded the micronations. The micrionations as well as some nations got angry so the boss dicided they can sail around Mindanao and have fun (and at least search for something), America's boss will manage their expenses. **

**Seborga- he wants to try to flirt on mermaids. **

**Sealand- he likes the sea. **

**Molossia - dragged**

**kugelmugel - he said what America's plan is ART. **

**Ladonia- he preferred being with his friends. **


	3. Chapter 3- Our Mission

"Departure for the U.S.S Latin will be in 20 minutes. Sailors and chefs, please be ready for the departure" says a formal toned announcer on the mic at the headquarters.

"Come on , guys, let's go" says a leader-acting Mexican.

* * *

" Departure for the U.S.S Nordics..."

" Hahahahahaha! C'mon let's go. Aren't you guys excited!?" Said an excited Dane.

* * *

" Departure of the U.S.S United Kingdom..."

"Where in bloody hell are my brothers!?" Said a hot tempered English man.

* * *

" Departure of the U.S.S tomato..."

" Hey , Spain. Have you seen my stupid brother?" Said an Italian tomato lover.

* * *

" Departure of U.S.S Germania..."

" Austria is tardy again..." Said a responsible-looking German.

* * *

" Departure of the U.S.S Australia..."

" Where's my koala!?" Said a worried Australian.

" Departure of the U.S.S Asia..."

"Is everybody here already~aru~?" Said a Chinese man with a panda on its back.

* * *

" Departure of the U.S.S Soviet union..."

"~da~" (^L^)

* * *

Mexico gave off a heavy sigh. " The U.S.S Thomas isn't departing again. Looks like that lazy American will stay here again"

But Peru commented " don't say that. because of him, we don't need to waste money for this".

"... Fine..." Mexico reluctantly replied.

" Besides..."

Then the announcer turned the speakers again. " Please listen to America's announcement then after her final words came a hyper-active voice.

" Hey guys! How ya doing?"

" Here we go again..." Was the thought of some nations.

" Anyways, the total amount of mermaids we caught are I don't know, 20 I guess. And that's the total around the world! So , yeah guess we have to extend our duty hours. Don't worry, it's only for one hour... Or two... The Aquarium is too spacious for the 20 mermaids! Sorry for that but our bosses promised that it'll be worth it soon. Now... Back to work!" And the microphone shut off.

"Does he even know how hard it takes to search and catch a single mermaid!?" England was angry.

" Oh c'mon, aren't you happy catching them? Besides it's worth it ,right?". Scotland said as he messes up England's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Stop scowling"

" We can't even do anything after catching mermaids! We just give it to America afterwards! All our hard catch would be just be given away. And you call that WORTH IT- ouch!"

Scotland smacked England's head

" I said..." A sense of anger can be slightly sensed " STOP scowling , you idiot"

" Shut up! Your not the BOSS of me!"

"Well I'm-"

" Silence you two!" A female voice with a heavy accent shouted with anger,silencing the two. It was North Ireland's voice.

" Can the two of you get along"

" NO! "

"..."

"Brother England, please stop with your complains! No wonder brother hates you!"

"..." England was silent.

" Hah, the git got silent" Scotland said as he teasingly pinches England's chick.

" Stop it you-" England quickly slapped away Scotland's arm.

" Why you- " Scotland is about to say something when North Ireland interrupted him, again.

" And you, brother Scotland, please stop that! Your making brother England's attitude worse!"

"Hey!-" England's irritation got twice as worse. Scotland got silent.

" Are they bothering you again, sister?" Then came another heavy-accented male voice. It was Ireland's voice.

" N-no, everything's alright brother" North Ireland fake smiled. Avoiding things to get ugly again.

" Tsk- are you sure you're not lying again, sister?"

"But-"

"Why do you even need to lie!?"

" Brother-"

" Hey,hey stop it,stop it " came another Brit from Wales.

" Brother Wales! " North Ireland exclaimed.

" You guys, don't start another fight. Let's just smile and be happy " Wales smiled ^u^

" Whatever..." Both three said and went to the ship. But North Ireland ran to him and said " thanks so much again, Brother Wales" she smiled in gratitude.

" You should say goodbye to your brother" he said as he pointed to the figure of Ireland heading facing the ship. North Ireland did what he suggested.

"Brother!" She yelled. Ireland shot his head to his sister. She ran fast and hugged him tightly.

" Be safe..." Was the words that came out from her.

A smile rose from Ireland's sullen face.

" I will" he calmly replied. Wales silently passed through them. His eyes setting on the two other Brit looking at the scene of the Irish siblings.

" You never expect he could be a loving brother" Scotland said while gazing at the scene.

" Yeah... Siblings..." England agreed.

Then the two looked at each other In awkwardness.

"..." ("' -_-)''''''''''''''''(-_- "')

" Hahaha" Wales chuckled at the irony.

" What are you laughing at?!" England asked.

" I wasn't laughing. I was just chuckling"

"Then why are you CHUCKLING?" Scotland asked with correction.

" I always wonder. When will be the day that you two would get along?"

" The two of us..." Both wondered at the same time. They looked at each other again.

('" -_-)...(-_- "')

" That day will never come" both sternly stated at the same time.

" Hahahaha. Oh the irony. Both of you are really brothers. ha ha. NOW I'm laughing"

" Shut up" both said at the same time again with a slight embarrassment and some annoyance.

Wales laughed more.

" Brother,you still have to go right?..."

"Yeah... We have to be ready on what's outside there..."

* * *

" Italy! What are you doing there!" A surprised German yelled seeing a careless Italian cuddling on a cat.

" Oh Germany, how ya doing~ve~?"

" Wha- how am I- you idiot go run to your ship! We'll be departing soon!"

" ~veeeeeeehhhh~ I'm not on the mood..."

" You idiot! This is mandatory!..."

* * *

" Ugh! Another day to the ocean..." Said a bored Chinese man.

" But we have to do this" said an emotionless Japanese.

" Yeah,yeah I know. But I've been sailing the seas years ago delivering goods and been trading all around the world!" China exclaimed " don't you get sick doing that for years even though your sailing for a different purpose now?..."

" You... Do have a point... But..."

* * *

" Hey Australia, it's almost time to go" said a calm New Zealander.

"OK,OK! Wait for me! I'm looking for my koala" said and excited Australian.

New Zealand muttered to himself " no matter where you are, You still have to do it. Wether you like it or not..."

* * *

" Hahahaha! Everyone's getting ready!" Exclaimed a hyper-as-always American.

" Yeah" replied a humble Canadian.

" We all have to do it..." Said a Cuban

* * *

" Ugh, into the sea again..." An Austrian man gave off a sigh.

" Hey!hey! Let's go! Greenland, carry that properly!" Said an excited Dane.

* * *

"Yes...sir..." The Greenlandic man mumbled. " Sigh, even though you're treated like this...

" I can't believed boss really let me out into the seas" said a happy Luxembourg.

" Well, it not like he let you out to have fun. It's like uhmmmm... We're gonna work or something" the Spaniard explained.

" No..." The Dutch partially disapproved Spain's explanation " this is..."

* * *

"Hey, Latvia" said a Lithuanian man " hurry. Let's go"

" I don't want to" the Latvian was trembling " I'm too afraid..."

" Of what" came an Estonian voice " the seas?"

" No..."

"Then what?" The two were confused.

" R-r-r-r-r-r-ru-rus" Latvia stammered.

The two winced. Lithuania quickly covered Latvia's mouth.

" You-you don't have to say it..." The trio had a dark face.

" But " Estonia continued " Even if we fear someone or something... We have to do this..."

"Cause..."

* * *

Peru: this is our mission...

* * *

Ireland: 'cause this is our mission...

* * *

Germany: and this is our mission!...

* * *

Japan: this is our mission...

* * *

New Zealand: this is really our mission...

* * *

Cuba: cause this is our mission...

* * *

Austria: they said it's our mission...

* * *

Greenland: this our mission...

* * *

Netherlands: Our mission...

* * *

Estonia: this is our mission...

* * *

TO DISCOVER WHAT'S NOT ON LAND

O

O

O

O

America: boss promised it'll all be worth it!


	4. Chapter 4 - Under The Sea

In the silence of a sea swam a gorgeous but worried-looking mermaid.

" SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! Have you seen Luzia!?" Catalina exclaimed.

" WHAT! Not again! " Sebastian, a red crab who is a loyal servant to the queen, looked extremely worried when he heard her.

" She's gone again?! Seriously, that girl..." A big heavy sigh came from Hungary, the brave and probably the only royal guard of the queen.

" Oh no!" Exclaimed a young Guam.

Meanwhile...

" Hahahahahahaha! " Luzia laughed loudly as she swam very fast while a shark was chasing after her.

" Wooooooooooohoooo!" She swam between two big wooden poles of a sunken ship like swimming through the eye of the needle. As for the shark, well he's stuck.

"Hahahaha!" Luzia laughed " I win again , Marlin".

" Dang girl," the shark said as he tries to free himself " ok, ok you win. Now get me out of here"

Luzia did as he asks.

" Hey" the shark said " We should get back now, they might be worrie-"

" No can do , Marlin" Luzia interrupted " I win the. race, that means I'm staying here"

" Sigh, fine. Just hurry up" the shark reluctantly agreed " as if you can find stuff again that you call _treasure_"

" Oh c'mon, don't they look interesting?"

" Whatever, just hurry up. I'm pretty much sure they're scolding Hungary again"

" Don't worry about her. They don't blame her when I'm missing"

" How come?"

" Oh please, I can get away from her and she doesn't notice me"

"... Luzia... You're too different from the others... Even from your twin sister..."

" Yeah, yeah" somehow, Luzia felt affected from what he said " they always say that"

After her swin in the ship, she returned with nothing, and what welcomes her back at the palace is a load of worries.

" Luziaaaaaaa!" A red-tailed, long straight-haired mermaid swam very fast towards Luzia.

" Luzia, are you alright!?" She hugged her tightly.

" I-i'm fine, sister" Luzia barely breathe from the tight hug.

" Luzia, how many times do I have to tell you-"

" Sister, I'm fine. I've swimming the seas for many years that I mastered it. And I think I'm ready for the land :)"

Viya winced

" Is that the reason why you're always out?!

"Wha- NO, no"

" Luzia-"

Viya was interrupted by a royal and elegant voice.

" Let it be, Viya"

"B-but-"

" She has freedom , right?"

"..."

"But as for now, Luzia" Queen Ariadana turned her head to the Blue-tailed mermaid.

Luzia winced.

" You should go to your room"

"... Ok, fine" Luzia gave off a sigh as she left with the other two mermaids.

" Dear queen" Luzia called upon the queen with a respecting call " why did you let her off again?!"

" Like I said, she has freedom. _We_ have freedom" the Queen reasoned.

" But-"

" Oh and you need to take a rest from your worries. Look, she's safe now"

"Wait-"

" ~Toodaloo~" and so the queen left.

" Ugh, even the queen sides with Luzia" Viya wimped.

" Maybe she's right. I might need a rest..." And so she left.

It turns out Sebastian easedropped on their discussion.

" Looks like Luzia needs to love here more..." The crab smirked.

He ran to Luzia who is outside the palace sitting on a mossed rock when she's supposed to be in her room. (-_-)

"Luzia!" He yelled halfway to her.

" Oh Sebastian, why are you here?" She asked.

" Luzia, I heard about-"

"Oh you heard it too? Hahaha, the queen is too nice, even I'm surprised"

" That doesn't matter Luzia, what matters is you're too interested on what's outside the water that you don't care about the wonders of the sea"

"Oh c'mon Sebas-"

" And you should know that you're assured that you're safe here, unlike there... You don't even know what's outside there..."

" Look Sebast-"

" Yes, I know your love and interest gets the better of fear and hesitation but... Your fellow mermaids never return when they were caught and pulled right into the human world by... The Net..." Sebastian shrugged.

" Maybe they enjoyed the human world that they don't want to come back hahaha" Luzia laughed.

" Luzia, this is not funny!" Sebastian got angry " we lost 20 mermaids across the ocean and you don't care!? And the fishes..."

Luzia sighed "Sorry Sebastian, but even though they're gone by the mysterious human world but... I still have that urge to see the human world... You can't do anything to a feeling. You just have to follow it... And besides, someone has to go out there, and I will... I-i'll be going..." Luzia turned from Sebastian

Quickly, Sebastian ran infront of luzia about to sing

( Embrace yourselves, a song is coming)

Under the Sea by sebastian (little mermaid)

Look, Luzia... The human world... Is a mess... Life under ther sea is so much better than anything they got up there. :)

The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake...

( I'll skip the rest) Sebastian showed many wonders of the sea that Luzia never knew. She did master swimming left and right in the sea but she never knew of the wonders of the sea.

Ya' we in luck here

Down in the muck here under the sea!

( That ends with a splash)

" Wow Sebastian. I never knew of that :D"

" See, I told you. Now... Do you still-"

" No, I didn't change my mind" Luzia replied with her proud answer.

" Ugh, you're stubborn hearted, Luzia" he snorted as he looked up in disappointment"

" But I'll stay here longer, I want to see the wonders here more first" the crab was delighted when he heard that.

" I'm glad you appreciated it" Sebastian smiled.

" Well, before I explore the seas again, I'll take a rest. see you later , Sebastian" with that, Luzia left with a smile.

While Sebastian retured to the palace too but headed to Viya's room.

" Oh Sebastian-"

" Viya, I have good new!"

" ? "

" I sang a song for Luzia that I convinced her to stay here! Well, she said she'll stay here for a while..."

" Oh Sebastian- wait, did you easedropped?!"

" I uhh..." Since Sebastian doesn't want to lie " yes..." He stared on the palace floor.

While he bowed he received a kiss on the head.

" Thank you" Viya smiled.

" Hehehe" Sebastian slightly blushed.

" Speaking of Luzia, where are the others? I've been worrying about Luzia I never had a chance to worry about the others"

" They're doing their own business. After all, they have their own water to rule"

" But they should visit our kingdom. It's like, this is the capital kingdom of the whole seas"

" Looks like Luzia is not the only one who loves the land..." Sebastian smirked.

* * *

**Queen Ariadana lived in the oceans' capital kingdom, the kingdom of Boracay (you can't say capital city) .**

**While the summer special goes on , the main might be postponed during summer.**

**Lastly, I do not own little mermaid and hetalia.**

**oh and about the Irish accent...i don't know how that works but just imagine i translated it to proper English it's not that i hate Irish accent or they're pain in the ear it's just that i don't know how to make Irish language. i'm clearly not Irish, you know.**

_**P.S - queen Ariadana can be Lady Pacifica (which one i prefer ) so don't be confused**_

_**oh, and one last thing... please leave a review. even if you don't have an account, you can still be allowed to leave a review.**_

_**there'll be some pairing parts like lietbel i guess but don't expect it to be that romantic. plus, sorry for this but... NO BOY TO BOY PAIRING ALLOWED. sibling love will do maybe.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Little Boat

" Heracles!" Turkey yelled holding a pretty pearl " hurry up and come in here! I found something!"

" Why did you dragged me in Mindanao again?" Greece asked

" It's cause I want you to be my assistant in researching here, remember?"

" Why me again?"

" All nations have work to do in this era because of "the mermaids" stuff, and you're not included in the U.S.S ships so I dragged you here"

" Oh yeah..." He said sleepily

" Oh, and you're only allowed to bring one cat"

" Why again?"

" Our bosses had enough funds to transport humans and nations not animals"

"Oh, right... Where is my ca-"

" Now stop complaining and come in here! I found a lovely pearl!"

" Really?" Greece said with a slight happines on his sleepy face. He walked towards Turkey and leaned to look at the pearl.

" It is pretty" he said

With a magnifying glass, Turkey inspected the pearl.

" How exotic" Turkey said with wonder and awe.

" Mindanao's pearls are always exotic" Greece praised.

" Will you give me that!" Suddenly, someone took the pearl from Turkey's hand. " Ugh, you're supposed to study the sea not pearls. What if Minda saw you?!"

" C'mon , Brunei, we're on a break"

" I don't trust you in holding pearls"

" Oh, c'mon-"

" Sigh, whatever. Just, stay away from the pearls. Or else Minda will kill you" Brunei made a face to scare them.

" Ok...". Both answered at the same time, feeling threatened. Brunei left the two.

He went to a fishing port heading towards a man whose back is infront of him. " Hey, Minda. The foreign researchers found another pearl. Your precious pearls are scattered all around your home, you know" he said looking at the man standing up pulling a net full of fishes, then looked above his shoulders.

" They found another genuine pearl again?" Mindanao frowned as always.

" Yeah, you should do something about that"

" It doesn't matter, I have a lot of them to sell" Minda said confidently.

"Wha-what!?" Brunei's eyes widened.

" Look" his head aimed at a big crate of pearls. Brunei gaped.

" In a few months maybe, my home will be rich" Mindanao smirked.

Brunei sweatdropped " even a person like you had that ambition too, huh..."

* * *

Somewhere on Mindanao's shore.

" Hey c'mon, let's go! The U.S.S ships have already departed" Sealand said, being bossy as always during departures.

" Doesn't matter" said the grumpy Molossia " it's not like we'll be sailing the seas if we depart"

" Well it's still mandatory" Sealand replied back.

" Even though we're just using a small sailboat, isn't it dangerous to sail without any nation or adult guarding us?" Ladonia asked.

" And that's not art" Kugelmugel added.

" We'll be fine, there'll be monitors and the boat is chipped to locate us in case we went missing or lost. Oh and we have Molossia here" Sealand assured, gesturing on Molossia.( Molossia looks like a grown up"

"Sigh, ok let's go" Molossia went first, then came the rest.

After they were being far away from the pier, Seborga winced.

" Hey! That hurts!"

" ?" The others went confused.

" Something scratched my butt!" He stood up and saw a cat hissing at him.

" How did this cat get in here?!" He exclaimed.

" I guess that cat took a rest here" Kugelmugel said.

" Whatever, move it! Since I can't throw you out 'cause where in the middle of the sea" Seborga carefully pushed the cat using his backhand and made a space for him. The cat didn't mind and just adjusted itself to make itself comfortable but suddenly, Seborga accidentally sat on it's tail and MEAAAAAAHHHHWWWWW! ( x )

* * *

Meanwhile, under the sea

Wy, Guam, and Spratly were frolicking far away from the kingdom when they notice something above the sea's surface.

" Spratty, what is that?" Asked Guam as she looked up in curiosity.

" Must be the humans..." Spratly frowned.

" C'mon let's look" said Wy, swimming toward the small floating boat, but was stopped by her friends.

" Hey, you can't go!" Guam exclaimed

"Why not?" Wy asked.

" I-I-I'm already worried enough about sister Luzia and I don't want to worry more" Guam exclaimed.

" Then don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Wy passed through Guam but was hindered by Spratly.

" Isn't it that you want to act mature infront of queen Ariadana as well as the others?"

"... I-" she was interrupted by a sudden splash.

" ! "

* * *

A few minutes ago...

The cat rampaged around the boat scratching everything around it until it rampaged into the water and SPLASH! The next thing the micronations saw is a cat struggling to breathe on water.

" OH MY-! Who knows how to swim?!" Asked Seborga who is panicking.

" Sealand, you can swim, right? 'Cause Sealand's your name, right? _Sea_-land?" Seborga asked.

" N-no! What nonsense! Molossia you're big and mature looking. You can swim, right?"

" ..." All the micronations' face turned pale.

" We must do something! This is not art!" Kuhelmugel exclaimed"

It ended up, they all just watched the poor cat.

* * *

" I have to save that cat!" Wy said as she swam as fast as she can to save the struggling cat.

"Wait!-" her friends shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the headquarters...

"Any news?" America asked.

"Ugh, you should say anything new" Cuba replied in a huff.

"Hehehe, do you think this will all be worth it?-" Canada was asking a question when an alarm rang.

" !- what's going on!?" America exclaimed.

Little boat's personal navigator said " sir, there's something happening in little boat! Something came out of the water surface!"

" What!" America was surprised.

" Really!" Cuba added Alfred's shock with his.

" ! " Canada winced.

" Turn on the camera! Now!" USA commanded.

" Yes sir!" The navigator obeyed.

He clicked a button to view what's happening on little boat. What was on the screen shocked all the people in the headquarters.

At little boat

.

.

.

.

Wy held the wet cat and reached it out to the boys at the sailboat, but the boys just gaped at the child mermaid. Wy just kept holding the cat.

" I-is there something wrong?"

"M-mer..." Molossia stammered.

" Mermaid!" Sealand exclaimed.

"No, a _cute_ mermaid" Seborga smirked.

" So what if I'm a mermaid?" Wy asked as she put the cat on the sailboat.

Meanwhile under the sea...

Timor Leste came and saw the two mermaids looking up at the sailboat.

" What's wrong" she asked as she held the each of the two's shoulders.

" Wy..." Spratly faltered.

" What?" Timor's face showed confusion.

" Wy..." Guam faltered too.

" Seriously, what's with Wy? And where is she?" Timor turned her head looking for Wy.

" Wy's up there!" The two exclaimed!

Timor winced in surpirise.

" WY'S UP THERE!-" Spratly shook Timor in panick. Timor sweatdropped and turned her head to Guam.

" SHE'S TALKING TO HUMANS!" Guam yelled. But Spratly chuckled.

" Hahaha, there's nothing wrong with Wy talking to- TALKING TO WHAT!" It took time to sink in what she heard.

" HUMANS!" the two replied in panick too.

" Wy!" Timor looked up " I'll save you!" She swam towards the boat very fast.

" Wait! You idiot!" Spratly yelled.

" Wha-what should we do now?" Guam trembled " what if Queen Ariadana found out about this? I can't believe Wy's more reckless than Luzia"

" We- we too have to go up there" Spratly said.

"What!" Guam was shocked " why?!"

" We're their friend. Sigh, that's what's friends are for..." Spratly's face darkened.

* * *

" A-a child mermaid..." America faltered in amazement.

" I can't believe that can be possible..." Cuba was also amazed.

* * *

" You're really a mermaid?" Sealand poked Wy's forehead.

" Hey! Even if I'm a mermaid you don't have to do that!" Wy slapped away Sealand's hands.

"Sorry, but that proves you are real" Sealand finally believed she's a Mermaid.

" What's your name?" Seborga asked.

" Wy"

" Wy, quite a name for a mermaid"

" Do you have friends or family"

" Ye-" suddenly, Timor popped out and hugged Wy.

" I'll save you Wy-" Timor saw the somewhat attractive faces of the boys.

" Oh wow..." she faltered.

" Ehem" Wy interrupted Timor who's gazing at the boys " what are you going to do again?"

" Oh" Timor snapped out of her stare " hahaha, never mind" she scratched her neck. She positioned herself more near to the boat resting her arms on the side of the boat.

" Oh, another one" Seborga smirked " guess that answers the last question. What's your name?"

" Either Timor Leste or east Timor but you can just call me Timor" Timor smiled.

Suddenly again, two more mermaids popped out of the sea's surface.

" Wy i-"

"And who would you be, Hmmm?" Seborga riased a brow and his smirk grew more.

**_SMACK!_**

" Owww!" Seborga was hit on the head by Molossia.

" You shouldn't do that you womanizer" Molossia frowned.

" Ah hehe you know me..." Seborga slightly smiled.

" Anyways, pardon my friend here" Sealand made an apologetic gesture. " As an apology, we'll introduce ourselves"

" I'm sealand, you can call me Peter"

" I'm Molossia"

" I'm Ladonia"

" I'm Kugelmugel"

" Hehehe!" Timor giggled "can we call you kumu instead?"

" I... Guess..."

" And I'm Seborga. Oh, and the poor wet cat here is... Heracles I guess..."

" Isn't that Greece's name?" Sealand asked.

" Ahhh... Nevermind I'll ask him its name"

" I-i'm Spratly" Spratly smiled slightly, not sure if she can trust them.

" I'm Guam" Guam smiled anyways.

.

.

.

.

"Wha-what should we do now?" Canada asked.

" We wait"

" ! "

Suddenly, Saltedmint Jack ( what a name, LOL XD) came. He didn't looked surprised when he saw what's on the screen. Both his hands behind his straight back.

" The sooner the better" he said.

" Huh, I don't get you" said the clueless American.

" My senses tells me there's a high possibility that more mermaids will come. just like a while ago, they started popping up" he grinned. " Let the boys talk to them for a while"

" Looks like we found them at last"


	6. Chapter 6 - Nostalgia

**Please embrace yourself with a load of emoticons. Just trying to make the story a little bit with some pictures. Even if the emoticons are and epic fail :(**

**By the way, the wavy line are waves of the sea.**

* * *

**You remember the other mermaids, right?**

* * *

**At U.S.S Soviet...**

A certain Lithuanian man stands at the deck of the ship with the wind blowing his shoulder-length hair, But he looks upset...

" I can't believe I'm really stuck on the same ship with...Russia... On the middle of the sea..." He's face darkened. A Polish man suddenly came.

" Don't worry, Liet. Russia actually doesn't, like, show up outside the ship" he said, comforting him.

"Huh? Why?" Lithuania asked.

" Well..." Poland held a chuckle "he said a _mermaid _is,like, stalking him..." Poland finally broke out of laughter.

" Wouldn't that be great for him?" Lithuania raised an eyebrow.

"I heard he said it's not one of those, like, pleasing-looking and nice mermaids. He said it's, like, a scary one" Poland said finally finished laughing.

"Hehehe..." Lithuania gave a small weak laugh.

" Can you, like, believe that!?" Poland carelessly asked.

"Uhhh... You-you should stop that..." Lithuania sweatdropped. " He might hear us..." He whispered.

Somewhere near the boat...

Belarus sat behind a rock, looking for someone...

"Sister, what are you doing!?" Ukraine asked surprisingly, popping out of the water's surface behind Belarus. (Boing boing sounds off)

" Where is he!" Belarus said angrily.

"Who?" Ukraine said.

" That man named Russia!" Belarus whispered, trying not to get noisy " the one I've been talking about!"

"Him!?" Ukraine whispered.

" Yes!" Belarus still whispering." There's no way he's gonna hide from me!" Her fingers drilled onto the rock making some cracks. "I won't accept that!"

" Belarus, calm down" Ukraine sweatdropped while patting Belarus' back.

Lithuania's eyes suddenly notice something. His eyes shot on a rock with something peering.

" !- someone noticed us!" Belarus whispered with a surprise.

" What-" Ukraine was interrupted by Belarus' back pushing back at her"

"..." Lithuania kept staring.

" Hey Liet, you still listening?" Poland raised an eybrow.

"H-huh!?" Lithuania wince, snapping out from staring at the rock.

" Oh, sorry about that. I-we should get inside now. The sun must be tricking my eyes" he said.

" Yeah, whatever you say" Poland approves anyways.

* * *

**At U.S.S Asia**

( -_-)- ~~~~~~~~~~~

"..." China stood at the deck and squinted his eyes at the sea.

"Is there something wrong, China?" Japan asked, walking to his side.

( •_•) ( -_-)- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( "•_•) ! (•_• ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

China looked at japan then leaned towards his ear and whispered "I feel like we're being watched"

"..." Japan said nothing

('"-_-)

Behin the two, macau and Hongkong sat in front of their table.

"What did grandpa said?" Hongkong asked while still looking at the two figures in front of them curiously.

" He said someone's watching us" Macau answered doing the same like Hongkong.

" I agree-wait, you heard that?" Hongkong surprisingly asked as he finally looked at Macau. Macau looked back and said " it's not actually considered a whisper". they sweatdropped.

Somewhere near the ship...

" Are you sure about this?" Vietnam warily asked.

"Yes, of course! I wanna see them, you know!" Taiwan exclaimed joyfully, staring at the Asian ship.

"I'm not sure about this..." Malaysia darkened her face.

"If only we're allowed to talk to them!" Taiwan exclaimed, her hands together. Sparkles on her eyes.

"Idiot! That's dangerous! You know we're not allowed to!" Vietnam said furrowing her brows.

" By the way, where is Singapore?" Malyasia asked shaking her head, as if looking for someone.

Taiwan grinned " ohhhh probably with Seychelles..."

"Why is she with her?" Vitnam raised her eyebrow.

"Well, not necessarily she's by her side"

* * *

**At U.S.S United kingdom...**

"Bloody hell, Scotland!" England yelled with a crab on it's hand and stomping his feet towards a certain Scottish man looking at a world map with Wales sitting and smiling. Probably discussing.

( ^u^)_ \world map\( *=_=)'''''''''''''''''''''''''''' (=o=*)

"What!" Scotland yelled as well because he was disturbed.

"Do you think this is funny!? England yelled, waving out a crab.

"What's wrong with the crab, git!?" Scotland said as he left the table and stomped towards England.

" Don't '_what's wrong with the crab?_'' Me! You're the one who put this on my bed!"

"Wha-me!? Doing those preposterous things!? Don't go blaming people on the ship!"

"I didn't go blame people on the ship! You're the only one who can do this!"

"What! Only me! Well I'm not the only one angry at you, you know!"

"Oi! What's with all the rackin'!?" Suddenly, Ireland came stomping his feet towards the arguing two.

" You!" England exclaimed as he points at Ireland who is now scowling.

( *-_-). ( *=o=) - (=_=*)!

" Did you do this to me!?" He said, once again waving a crab.

Ireland looked at the crab and raised his eyebrow " do what with the crab?".

"You as well!? Don't '_do what with the crab?_' Me!"

_**SMACK**_!

"Hey!" England grimaced as he glared at Scotland who slapped his neck.

"See! You also blamed him!"

" Well-"

" Blame me on what!?" Ireland interrupted England.

" Did you put this on my bed!?" England shot his head to Ireland.

" Me! That's preposterous for me, ye git!"

"That's what I also said!" Scotland looked at Ireland.

Wales just sat there and looked at the trio arguing and yelling.

England looked at Scotland "Then who in bloody hell did this!? It can't be North Ireland-" Ireland winced.

( *-_-)... (=o=* ) ... !(-_-* )

" Of course she can't!" Ireland grew more angry and snapped. "Oi, don't go blaming my little sis here! She can't prank you while she's at the headquarters! Are ye bloody mad ye stupid git!?"

"Little sis.?..." Wales mumbled to himself " he calls her that?" He quietly laughed at the thought " I think it doesn't suit him calling her that" he thought and laughed a little bit more carelessly despite the situation in front of him.

( ^ ~ ^ ) pfft!

"Well who do you think did this stupid thing to me!?" England finally asked while he looked at the two on each of his side continueously.

"Try blaming Wales! Look, he's laughing!" Scotland glared at Wales who's still laughing.

" Yeah! Haven't you seen him before me!?" Ireland approved.

England finally looked at Wales who didn't notice Scotland and Ireland's glare and kept holding his mouth from laughter and staring at the floor.

"Wales! How dare you!" England let a yell louder than before when Wales finally burst out of laughter.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed

"So it was really you!?" England glared.

"Hahahaha-wait, what?"

* * *

**Somewhere outside the U.S.S United Kingdom...**

The yell and argument at the deck of the ship can still be heard.

Hahahaha!

Seychelles laughed as she saw the three blaming at each other.

" Seychelles, let's go. You have enough in one day" Madagascar sweatdropped behind her.

"Well, I guess I got too far, but I didnt expect he'd be blaming his brothers. He didnt blame them before" Seychelles felt guilty"Well, atleast that's payback for taking Marana" she furrowed her brows looking serious.

" Well, yes he took mermaids not just Marana. There are many more people like them scrambling around our seas..." Madagascar said feeling the tense from Seychelles.

" What did they do to her?..." Seychelles clenched the rock as she stared at the ship.

"Seychell-"

"We can't do anything but prank them! Like they said, preposterous things! We don't even know where they took her to!"

" Yes, uh-we saw them taking her but they're not the one who took the others...but why do you keep doing this to them-no...to him?..." Madagascar asked as she patted Seychelles back.

"I-i I actually don't know!" Seychelles turned and sat behind the rock readying herself to cry.

"He-he's the one I first notice even eve seen many before him..."

"Seychelles, don't tell me..."

"I..."

( Y_Y)

"No...no... You know that's forbidden..."

* * *

**Somewhere also outside the same ship...**

"Poor guy..." Singapore murmured as she peered out of the rock where she's hiding just to see the brits still yelling at each other.

"Wait-why am I concerned?" She asked herself

"...no...impossible...it's forbidden" she realized something.

* * *

**At Boracay's shore...**

"Ahhh, this is the aquatic life" Brazil laid on the beautiful white sands..

"It seems so" Viya said while she's sitting on the sand.

" You're right. It is relaxing" Luzia laid too. Her front against the ground.

Viya narrowed her eyes at Luzia seriously "it's good for you to have a good relaxing time"

"Sister I-"

"And not out there being prone to be caught by humans" Viya furrowed her eyes.

"Sis-"

" Look, I'm just-"

" You mean hot men" Brazil interrupted Viya.

"What?" Viya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh nothing" Brazil grinned.

* * *

**At U.S.S Germania...**

"Ugh, why am I splitted up from Romania?" Bulgaria said, sitting down and dug his face in his hand. "_Sigh_, I wonder what he's doing now at U.S.S Latin..."

* * *

**At U.S.S Latin...**

" Sigh, I wonder how's Bulgaria been doing at U.S.S Germania..." He depressingly murmured, leaning forward and rested his elbow at the fence of the ship and his head resting on his hand.

* * *

**Under the sea...**

"Am I the only one who is really under water right now?" Hungary asked with annoyance and a vein popping out "seriously, I can accept others frolicking outside the kingdom but... Ugh! Luzia is the most reckless of all! Going outside the borders and getting out to the land! What's so interesting!?" Her annoyance to the idea is getting worse.

" Actually, Hungary" Queen Aridana came.

"Ah-uh Lady Pacifica!" Hungary panicked but managed to bow. "Why is your presence here?" She formally asked.

(^u^ ) - **Queen Ariadana Pacifica**

" Rise, sweetie" the queen heartily commanded. The royal guard obeyed " Belarus is actually out there stalking a man from, of course, the land" the queen said.

" What!?" Hungary was surprised, but the queen's face still looked royal and unsurprised. She continued " Madagascar and Seychelles are a pranking a land dweller too" the queen chuckled while the guard's eyes widened, speechless." Brazil is not that daring. She's just at the shores of Boracay relaxing with Luzia and Viya. Taiwan, Vietnam, and Malaysia seems to be interested to the Asian men. They're out there watching one. But singapore...hmmmm... She's a surprise" the queen's fingers pointed to her mouth while she looked up " she went to the other side of the globe just to see the same group of men Seychelles been pranking". Hungary's been dumbfounded.

" Oh my! Don't tell me you don't know that! And you're the only one not going outside the land!? The queen said so much surprised.

"I-uhhhhh..."

" My, my, dear. I guess you were right, you're the only one not on the land with men"

"But lady-"

" It's alright with me with their doings, as long as they won't be caught" the Queen smiled confidently.

"But what if-"

"Sweetie, we're mermaids. You shouldn't underestimate our kinds. And you know we have magic"

" Yes, but-"

"Now go up there. I'll give you a break. I'll be fine here"

"I..."

"Go. You children are free to do anything. Well as long as you're not as _reckless_ as Luzia" the queen chuckled amiably.

"Ye-yes Lady Pacifica" with that, Hungary bowed and left. Then she stopped suddenly, realizing something. She turned her head towards the queen.

" My lady, I have a question" she asked curiously.

" What is it, my dear" the queen gave off a sweet motherly smile.

" How did you know what we're doing and that you know they're out there?"

The queen's smile still there while saying "my dear, remember I am not only a queen of the oceanic body. I am also a goddes of all the waters. And of course, a mermaid" she chuckled.

" Oh, yes queen. I am sorry for the question" hungary bowed.

" Oh it's alright dear. It's quite some time for me to answer quite a question"

"Y-yes... I shall bid farewell now, my lady"

" Yes,yes enjoy now" the queen waved her hand for a goodbye. Hungary finally left.

* * *

**At U.S.S Latin again...**

Romania is still there leaning forward against the fence staring out to the sea. Probably just pondering.

( •_•) i-i -~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere far away at the side of the boat, Hungary peered at the same Latin ship. "Hmmmm.. So this what those floating things really look like from above-!" She then notice something. She saw someone leaning at the fence. (She saw Romania!)

~~~~~~ |_ ( •_•)i-i~~~~~~~~~~

~~«{rock}»~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ (*=_=)""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And it made her feel something.

"Why does seeing this man irritate me?..." She mumbled while squinting at him. Romania didn't notice anything as he's still pondering and kept staring at the sea.

"Ugh, this is annoying! There's nothing fun here! I'm leaving" Hungary dove down making a loud splash. She didn't mind it.

"!- huh" Romania finally snapped out and shook his head looking for the loud splash that made him wince. He saw a few final drop from the splash behind a rock at the side of the ship.

" It must be...haha impossible!" He said

Under the sea...

Hungary snorted as she swam fast. "Ugh! I feel like I'm getting a bad Nostalgia!"

A flashback came to her thought.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Help! Help!"**_

_***Arms struggling to pull itself and trying to get out of the water***_

_**End.**_

* * *

Hungary suddenly stopped with wide eyes. "...what..." She touched her forehead.

" Must be...ugh, must be from that annoying land dweller!"

She crossed her arms and tried to think for somewhere to go, sweeping the flashback away.

( -_- ) "•••"

"Hhhhmmmm...ah!"She finally thought of something "I'll go visit Belgium and Liechtenstein! But hmmmm... Maybe I'll go to Belgium first. I'm sure they know something about the land" with that, Hungary swam away.

* * *

**Under lake Belgium...**

Belgium sat at a mossed rock looking up to the bottom part of a ship. She then saw Hungary coming.

"Hungary!" She waved her hands making a jolly and surprised welcome " what brings you here!?" She asked eagerly.

"Well...Lady Pacifica sent me to a long break" Hungary said.

" Oh really! But why are you here"

"Ahh...she said I should know more about the land and-"

"You've come to the right place!" Belgium interrupted.

"Really-ah!"Belgium held Hungary's arm.

( ^w^)\(•_• )!

"Come! I do like someone with me while I'm out!"

"Out?-"

Belgium suddenly swam up to the surface behind a rock pulling Hungary by the arm. They popped out to the surface making a small splash

"See that man!?" She said pointing at a tall blonde man with a horizontal blue and white-striped scarf staring at the sea. (Guess him)

_( •_•)_i-i ~~~~~~~~

"Ah..." Hungary thought for something to say.

" Is there something wrong with him?" She asked.

" Well," Belgium rested her elbow at the top of the rock and her head resting on her fist "ever since I saw him, it gives me a heart-warming Nostalgia"

Hungary slightly widened her eyes "from that man?" She looked at the tall man.

"Well, two actually" Belgium smiled at the man.

"Two!?"

"Yes. Oh, there's the other one!" Belgium pointed at a blond-wavy haired man walking towards the first tall one.

_:::::::::::::: ( •_•)_( •_•)i-i~~~~~~~~~~

( It's Netherlands! The second one is Luxembourg.)

"It's actually both brought me out a disturbing and also a wonderful nostalgia" she said with a warm smile at the ship. Suddenly, a flashback came

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Saaave meeee!"**_

_**A loud shriek came.**_

_**End.**_

* * *

Belgium froze with wide eyes. Hungary shot her head from the ship to Belgium noticing that she's no moving. "Belgium?..."

"..." She didn't answer.

"Belgium!" Hungary shooked Belgium's frozen body.

"Ah!" She finally snapped out of it "sor-sorry about that" she turned her head to Hungary and sweatdropped.

"Are you all righ-"

"I-i'm ok!" Belgium anxiously answered "y-you should go visit Liechenstein now"

"O-ok..."

They dove down.

"Will you be ok?" Hungary raised her brow.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Belgium sweatdropped. "now you should go now, she must be lonely too" Belgium plastered a smile.

"Y-yeah..." Hungary left anyways.

Belgium stared at Hungary's figure until she's all gone.

She turned her back and looked up again. The ship still there.

"There it is again... Why?..."

* * *

**Back to U.S.S Soviet...**

"Umm.. sir Russia..." Said a crew member who dared to speak to a dark aura man "Why won't you go outside?..." He trembled.

"I-i don't want to..." Russian trembled as well.

""""""""""""|||||( TLT )||||||""""""""""""

Behind the daring crewmember, the other members linger at the opened door to Russia's room.

"We should get him atleast far from here" said one of them.

"Yeah, the aura's so strong. It's penetrating through our rooms" said the other.

"Is he scared of the said mermaid?"

"Yes"

* * *

**Back to where Belarus is...**

"I want to see him!" Belarus demanded, pounding at a rock.

"Why are you so desperate!?" Ukraine snapped.

" He gives something...I-i can't explain...like nostalgia or something!" Belarus doubtly answered.

"Nostalgia...he gave you nostalgia too?" Surprised, Ukraine asked.

"You too?" Belarus was the same.

"Yes, somehow..."

* * *

**At lake Liechtenstein...**

Liechtenstein sat at a rock far away from sight of the ship in front of her. Hungary finally came, popping out behind her. Liechtenstein turned her head to Hungary.

"Hey there" she casually said.

"Oh hello" Liechtenstein smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Hungary asked.

Liechtenstein slowly turned her head to the ship.

"I saw someone there that gives me memories..." She said still staring at the ship.

"You too, huh?" Hungary looked at the ship too.

"What!?" Liechtenstein winced and turned her head to the royal guard.

"Well I-" she suddenly saw a man walking outside to look at the sea. A man that actually intrigued her.

"Hungary?..." Liechtenstein let out an innocent confused face.

"Li-liechtenstein, who's that man?" Hungary asked, not letting her eyes off. Liechtenstein followed where Hungary was looking.

"Him? They call him Austria" Liechtenstein answered.

"Austria..." Hungary blushed hard. Her heart pumping up. Her irritation and wonders of the flashbacks and nostaligia (and Romania) was effortlessly swept away by just seeing that man. "He reminds me of something" but it still leads to another nostalgia, but atleast a nice one.

~~~~~~( •o• )~~~~~~~

"Austria" Hungary smiled while still blushing, ignoring Liechtenstein's confused stare.

( -u-)~~~~~~|_( -_-)_i-i~~~~~~

* * *

**At the Kingdom of Boracay's underwater palace...**

Throneroom...

"My,my" queen Ariadana smiled.

* * *

**Little boat...**

"We-we should be going now..." Wy said looking quite upset.

"No wait-" Seborga was interrupted

"You're right. We should get going. They might be looking for us-"

"_They_?" Molossia raised an eyebrow.

"We'll tell you that tomorrow. We have enough chit-chat for today" Timor said.

"Well, we too should get going. They too might also be looking for us" Sealand said looking towards a land from afar.

"_They_?" Guam asked.

Sealand chuckled " looks like we really have to see each other again tomorrow" he smiled with hope.

"Heh, as if they cared for us" Molossia snorted. Sealand rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, would morning do?" Sealand asked.

"Yes! After breakfast!" Timor exclaimed.

" You have breakfast!?" Kugelmugel asked surprisingly.

"Of course. we mermaids got to eat, you know" Spratly crossed her arms.

"Eating underwater is art!" Kugelmugel exclaimed, standing up pointing to the sky. The children laughed.

* * *

**At the headquarter...**

Saltedmint Jack sat down on a chair in front of the screen showing the events in little boat. "They huh..."

( _ )

He smirked.

"Don't worry, I care"

( u )

* * *

**Dundundun! **

**Here are some possible dwelling questions from your head.**

**Why are mermaids having nostalgia?**

**What are the flashbacks about?**

**Why is the queen so nice?**

**Are some of them in love?**

**What will happen to the next chapter?**

**What's up with Saltedmint Jack?**

**Those question, I can still answer but what I actually can't answer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why are there a lot of rocks on the sea!? Hahaha LOL**

**I actually don't know. A rock is what a mermaid can hide to when on the middle of the sea. Sorry about that.**

**And the question lingering from me.**

**Is the story good?**

**Will they understand?**

**Is my trying-hard irish grammar any good?**

**And most of all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will they understand the emoticons?**

**the next chapter might take a while. sorry, i'm on vacation. but please enjoy yourself for a while there. **

**oh yeah, by summer i mean tropical summer. i'm from the philippines and it's summer here so don't be confused. our summer starts from march to may. this chapter is actually for filipinos. but this is for all.**

**Viya is for Visayas**

**Luzia is Luzon**

**and lastly Mindanao.**

**Luzon,Visayas and Mindanao are three major islands of the philippines.**

**if ever you saw the word "ate" or "kuya" from any of the three. it means**

**ate-sister**

**kuya-brother**

**in tagalog.**

**sorry for the filipino stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Persona

**At Mindanao's Headquarter for the mission...**

The members of little boat has risen from their bed.

"Good Morning, brother Brunei!" Sealand exclaimed, taking a seat on a circular chair.

"Oh Good morning too!" Brunei replied back with a beaming smile while setting the table.

Sealand eyes' saw Mindanao far behind Brunei's back cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, brother Mindanao!" He exclaimed.

"Oh...ah-good morning" Mindanao looked back at Sealand making a small but obvious smile.

"You're in a good mood" Brunei finally finished setting the table.

"Yes! It's another happy day!" Sealand smiled up onto his ears.

"Too happy..." Mindanao murmured.

Then came the others and did the same. Greeting the two men preparing their breakfast.

Brunei walked after being greeted to Mindanao who's also finished cooking. He whispered to Mindanao " why are they all happy?".

" Don't know" Mindanao answered, giving the plate to Brunei.

After Brunei put the last plate.

"Mmmmmm. Mindanao's cooking looks delicious!" Seborga licked his lip while staring at the dish.

" It's art!" Kugelmugel exclaimed.

Mindanao hid a smile.

After 15 minutes...

"We're done!" Sealand exclaimed.

"Wha-what?!" Brunei widened his eyes "All of you never finish breakfast in 15 minutes nor leaving without second round!-"

"See you! Thany you so much for the meal!" Sealand and the group left.

Brunei was dumbfounded. He looked at Mindanao who turned his head also looking surprised and furrowing his brows.

" Well, Mindanao" Brunei huffed. " We can finally eat all your cooking" he grinned.

Mindanao snorted and turned his head to his cooking " I always cook more for them to have second round. Sometimes, even fourth. They're lucky they don't gain weight" he turned his head to Brunei again and raised his brow. " You think we two can eat up all the food for five people?"

" Five _children_" Brunei corrected " and besides, we're not the only ones who'll eat 'em."

"Who else?"

"Have Myanmar, Greece, and Turkey eate their breakfast?"

" I don't know"

"Oh well, I'll go get them" and Brunei left leaving Mindanao to set up the table again.

" Them leaving without another round, how suspicious"

* * *

**Under the sea...**

"Where are Wy and the others?" Viya asked looking around.

"Oh probably finished eating and frolicked around somewhere" Queen Ariadana assumed happily.

"Well, whatever the queen says" Viya agreed anyways.

* * *

(Morning)

Sealand and the other set the boat and settled down to where they are semi-surrounded by rocks which fences and covers them.

"When will they pop out?" Molossia asked.

"Soon" Sealand answered while staring at the water as if waiting for something to come out. He stared at the right side of the boat.

"Hello!" Timor exclaimed splashing out from the left side.

All five boys shot their head to the left.

"Good morning!" Wy splashed out from the right.

"Good morning" Guam said shyly but kindly.

"Hi..." Spratly casually said. Not sure if she would still trust.

And so the fun and laughs and conversation goes on.

* * *

**At India.**

(India is like a stop or rest station for all foreign sailors and also a research center like Mindanao as well as South Africa. Tibet and India are left there to handle the station just like Mindanao,Myanmar, and Brunei handling things at Mindanao.)

" Ahhhh, it's nice to land again and take a break from the sea" Spain raised his hands onto the air feeling relieved to see the land again after being on the sea for hours.

"Tsk! I'm glad I'm out of the ship. Being stuck with you and my stupid brother is a pain!" Romano frowned. Spain laughed.

"~Vehhhhh!~ where is Germany?" Italy looked around worrily.

"At laasst! I need a break" Luxembourg snorted.

" Yeah..." Netherlands agreed.

"Welcome" India greeted them.

"Oh, hello there, India" Spain made a beaming smile "where's Tibet?"

"He's out there praying. Anyways, I received a message saying you'll arrive with a caught mermaid" India asked.

"Yeah" Romano heard him " she says her name is Merda. Can't believe mermaids also has names".

"Well they are just like humans, but with a fish tail" Luxembourg turned his head to Romano.

"~Ve~ more like beautiful human women with tails. They look like our women"

"Yeah, how come they looked like us people?" Netherlands asked "and beautiful.

"Dunno, you should ask Saltedmint Jack. He's the expert" Spain answered.

"Don't! He's scary" Italy shivered.

"Tsk! Coward" Romano mumbled.

* * *

**Under the sea...**

"Umm... Liechtenstein..." Luzon (Luzia) faltered.

"Yes?" Lichtenstein raised a brow.

"Uhhh... What happened to her?" Luzon asked curiously while pointing at a royal guard who's obviously daydreaming while she swim towards the gate for her duty.

"Hehehe... She found someone..." Liechtenstein answered hesitantly, sweatdropping.

"He must be a prince!" Hungary blushed hard again while looking up.

"I finally found my future husband!" she rotated like a ballerina. When she stopped, she found Queen Ariadana in froint of her with a knowing smile.

Instead of bowing down immediately looking embarrassed, she held the queen's hand and said happily " my lady, you are right! I should've done this a long time ago"

"My,my. You are very happy, Hungary" the queen said "perhaps, too happy" she sweatdropped but didn't lose the smile.

* * *

(Dawn)

**At little boat...**

"So it was said that mermaids can sing" Ladonia said.

"Far more better than the us" Molossia added.

" Well, not all of us" Spratly said.

" Actually, I think the queen, Luzia, and Viya are the only one who can sing" Guam added.

" But they sing the best"

"The best of the best!"

"But they are all at the same leve!"

"But at the best level!"

The mermaid children exclaimed in chorus. Sealand and the others flickered from one mermaid to the other.

"Wait,wait,wait" Seborga stopped the conversation "so, they sing that well?"

"Yes!" All mermaids exclaimed.

Seborga jerked his head back.

"Can we listen to your friends" Kugelmugel asked.

"... Actually, we don't call them friends-" Spratly said.

"We call them sister" Timor added.

"As a sign of respect" Guam said.

" Cause you know, they're grown mermaids"

" Grown mermaids!?" Seborga was shocked.

" Luzia is 18 while Viya is 21 while the Queen is about 24 but young-looking although we don't call her sister, we either call her lady or queen" Spratly explained making some small gestures.

"Oh,um-well can we listen even to one of them. Please?" Sealand made puppy eyes.

"I don't know but-" Guam was interrupted

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee" all the boys puppy eyed.

"I...guess..." Wy seemed defeated. She was suddenly pulled by Spratly away from the boat.

" Are you mad!?" She whispered on her ear " we haven't told the queen yet and I don't want her to know. Even if we agree, Luzia might be busy out there so she might not be at the kingdom. And Viya... You know she doesn't like the land. What more to humans!?

"Viya it is" Wy said confidently, turning her head to the boat.

"Are even listening!?" Spratly pulled again Wy's attention right into her.

"I don't think she would hate human boys" Wy grinned.

"Well..." Spratly faltered.

"Come on, Spratty" Wy held Spratly's shoulder " she's just gonna sing. It won't endanger her or us".

"You'll be responsible to whatever happens" Spratly stated as she nerrows her eyes to Wy.

"Yes, ok" Wy smiled "thanks, I'll just go get her".

Spratly sighed and swam towards the boat "she'll back for a while"

"Yey!" The boys exclaimed.

* * *

**Under the sea.**

Wy looked around while swimming fast searching for a certain red-tailed mermaid.

She then saw Viya.

"Sister Viya!" Wy exclaimed going towards her.

"Oh, something wrong?" Viya smiled.

"I-ahhh..." Wy faltered " how am I goiing to convince her?" She thought.

"C-can you sing for a certain people?"

" It depends. Why?" Visayas raised a brow.

" Do you like children?"

" Of course! You mermaid children"

" What if they're not mermaids?"

" What do you mean by that?" Viya narrowed her eyes on Wy suspiciously.

" Human boys?" Wy asked trying to be innocent.

" What!" Viya freaked out " you talked to land-"

" They're only boys" Wy tried to calm her down " they're harmless unlike the adults. We've been friends with them since a few days ago-"

"What!" Viya exclaimed, furrowing her brows " you kept a secret from us-"

" Please" Wy held together her hands "you're just ginna sing. That's all. Nothing more. I'm sure that won't harm anyone"

"..." Viya crossed her arms and thought for a few minutes while frowning.

" They're innocent. And you know the other mermaids go to land and-" Wy tried to convince her when she was interrupted.

"They're only stalking them" Viya stated firmly "but never dared talk to them".

" But-"

"It's forbidden to talk to humans, remember?"

"But I met them accidentally" Wy said trying to calm her.

Viya was silent for a whole minute deciding. She sighed.

" Does the Queen know this?"

"No" Wy bowed.

" Fine"

"!" Wy pulled her head back in surprise.

" But I should talk to them first" Viya smiled.

" Are you serious!?" A smile rose from Wy's face.

"I guess talking to human boys only won't hurt" Viya sighed again but smiled.

" It'll be a new experience!" Wy exclaimed while leading Viya to little boat.

" I guess. As long as the queen won't know"

* * *

**At little boat...**

( Night time. The boys lit a small lamp) "I haven't realized there are adult mermaids!" Ladonia still looked shocked.

" My guess they would be prettier than all off you" Seborga teased.

" Hey-oh wait. She is more beautiful than us" Timor looked up with realization. The boys exchanged looks on each other.

" Really?" Molossia raised a brow.

" See her for yourself" Spratly said proudly.

" By the way, where are they" Guam looked around.

" She should be back with her by now" Spratly crossed her arms.

* * *

**At U.S.A's big aquarium**

Canada and America is taking care of the mermaids like they used to.

" Brother, brother!" Canada yelled across the big room of aquariums with a aquariuw behind him, yelling at the American across who is infront of another aquarium.

" What's up?" America turned around.

" The mermaids got something to tell" Canada waved his arms " it's something about personas like us!"

America's eyes widened and ran towards his brother leaving a mermaid, named Shella, he just talked to looking shocked as if realizing her fellow mermaids will let out a secret.

"What is it?!" America panted.

" If we told you, will you let us go" one of the three said, named Marana.

" It... Depends..." America answered doubtfully.

" You're a nation, right" Aquana asked.

"Yes" both blonde answered.

" A personification?" Seana added.

" Well... You can say that" America scratched his head.

The mermaids looked at each other, looking guilty. One of them went towards the glass and put her hand to it ( there's a device on the aquarium to hear the mermaids as well as hearing the people outside)

" There are also personas of lakes, bays, and whatever body of water except the ocean" Aquana said

Both blondes widened their eyes.

"What?..." Canada said.

"Th-they are more important than us ordinary mermaids, like you nations and ordinary humans" Seana added.

" So please, let us go. We are useless and powerless and won't live forever" Marana pleaded.

While she pleaded, Aquana and Seana saw Shella from the other aquarium pounding at the glass. "No!" She yelled. The two looked at each other with more guilt.

The blondes looked at each other. Then America said " if you told us where they are, I guess the bosses would agree to let you twenty mermaids go"

The mermads' face beamed.

"Yes" Marana bowed.

" We'll just go tell the boss" with that, the two ran and left.

" Traitors!" Shella yelled while still pounding at the glass.

" You should thank us" Aquana bowed her head with guilt "we tainted ourselves to free us all"

" And what would the queen say" Shella stopped pounding. Her eyes crinkling while glaring at them " what would they all say when we get back to the waters?"

" They're not gonna be on the water when we get back" Seana lowered her eyes.

Shella bowed her head while both hands held at the glass.

"Marana" she called, still bowing

Marana looked at the crying Mermaid with guilt.

" I don't think Seychelles would be happy when she sees you" Shella sobbed.

Marana closed her eyes. A tear escaped.

" I'm sorry"

* * *

**At little boat...**

(Dark)

"I'm back!" Wy exclaimed.

"Where is she!?" All the boys asked exitedly. Wy jerked back.

" Hello there" Viya smiled after she popped out from the other side of the boat.

"..." All the boys agape.

" You're beautiful" a word slipped from Seborga's mouth unconsciously.

Viya chuckled.

" What a nice boy" she said while patting at Seborga's head who is now blushing.

"Th-they said" Sealand stammered ,still looking at Viya "y-you can sing"

The girls looked at each other knowingly.

"Yes" Viya smiled to her best.

" C-can we-"

" You are an art!" Kugelmugel suddenl exclaimed " no, a masterpiece"

"Stop that" Molossia hissed.

"A-anyways, can we listen t-to you?" Sealand asked, trying to be at normal tone.

"Of course" Viya made a small laugh "for the nice boys"

* * *

**At the headquarters...**

"She's beautiful..." Portugal mumbled.

" Yes! She is!" Korea yelped.

" It is..." Farao islands looked shocked

North Ireland smiled softly.

Estonia passed out with too much beauty.

" Unbelievable" Cuba whispered to himself.

Peru was agaped.

Switzerland sat there silently.

Behind the group of navigators on their sits on a little bit of chaos after receiving a disturbance at little boat and viewing it at the main screen for all people can see, Saltedmint Jack stood silently with wide eyes.

"Her..." He mumbled "is it her?..."

He grinned.

" Finally, I knew they would come out"

Back at little boat...

" But what shall I sing?" Viya leaned forward on the boat lookiing up on the children.

" Ahh- I don't know...uhh how 'bout what you sing all the time" Sealand scratched his head.

" Oh we don't sing songs" Viya said innocently.

" Huh!" The boys blurt out.

" What?!" Sealand raised a brow.

Viya chuckled " we make them".

" And forget" Spratly sneered.

The boys looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"C-can you at least sing about yourself" Sealand sweatdropped.

" Hmmm. I got something..." Viya looked doubtful.

_She raised her fingers and pointed it , the light from the lamp went out. It was dark for a full second. Then the boys heard a music, still dark. lights glowed under the boat, visible on the water's surface. Small bubble-looking lights floated from the water up until they disappear in thin air as they ring out small music and rythm for a song._

(Yes. Embrace yourselves, a song is coming. Full song)

* * *

**Once upon a December by Anastasia**

_Viya closed her eyes and swayed her pointing finger along with the introduction music._

_The sight was beautiful. Glowing light and floating things. There'll be more to come._

" Dancing bears"

_Viya solemnly opened her eyes. A ghastly-like figure of a bear appeared in front of the boys._

" Painted wings"

_Viya hovered her hand in front of Ladonia. Suddenly, a colorful imaginary swan-like wings appeared on his back. They looked amazed._

" Things I almost remember"

_Viya squinted her eyes at the figures she magically made as if trying to remember something._

" And a song"

_The bears and the wings disappeared like a sand blown away. Viya lowered her eyes._

" Someone sings"

_She smiled at herself. She then looked at the boys._

" Once upon a December"

_She smiled at the boys this time. She swam slowly to the front of the boat._

" Someone holds me safe and warm"

_Viya held her arms. She looked up and waved a hand again._

" Horses prance through a silver storm"

_Two white horses in smokey figures ran above the boat and disappeared at the end. The boys looked at the horses until it disappeared._

" Figures dancing gracefully"

_Viya waved again and many shodowy couples waltz around. The women wearing ball gowns. Then suddenly, she looked serious like making something big. She spread her arms at the front of the boat. Slightly bowing her head while looking up above the boys._

" Across my memories..."

_After that, Viya goes operatic :)._

_And everything around including the spectator children mermaid's surrounding, glowed up. The bubble-like lights went to many and quickend as some flowed out according to the music's rythm. Some sparkles came out and circled around, like fireflies. It was a beautiful sight. The boys looked around, agape, as well as the girls. Viya closed her eyes, and sings louder like an opera diva until she stands out from the music. Beautiful little lights dance around while the water's surface glows._

" Someone holds me safe and warm"

_Viya's face looked like she's about to cry, ver emotional even though her eyes are still shut. She hugged her self as she moved at the front of the boat._

" Horses prance through a silver storm"

_She looked above, furrowing her brows and two white horses galloped silently. This time, somehow pulling something, like a carriage. The carriage seemed rumbling from the uneven path and fast-galloping horses._

" Figures dancing gracefully"

_The many partners appeared again but danced all around them. A little bit dramatic. Two little girls dance around at the middle with a boy between them, looking confused. Their faces were blank._

" Across my memories..."

_Viya sang emotionally. Her hands clenched up to a fist on her chest. She looked above._

"Far away"

_Two little girls dance around with a smile, but didn't show their eyes. One seemed with a straight silky hair, while the other is a wavy one. Viya reached out one of her hands above while the other still at her chest._

" Long ago"

_She swept her raised arm to the side. Also turning her head away, still furrowing._

" Glowing dim as an ember"

_A little candle-like burning flame appeared looking warm and innocent. Viya looked at the flamed._

" Things my heart used to know"

_then suddenly waved her hand and looked away again. This time looking bitter as the little imaginary flame suddenly spread around and now looked like a dangerous horrifying fire swallowing a few things that suddenly appeared a while ago. The fire seemed it swallowed up memory-rich things and like a huge mansion._

" Things it yearns to remember"

_The imaginary burning scene still there. Viya stared at it with hopeless bitter eyes furrowing her brows while slightly shaking her head. Her hands held together tightly on her chest. Slowly, the burning scene swish away like sand._

" And a song"

_Viya calmed down. She bowed her head._

" Someone sings"

_A tear escaped from her shut eyes._

" Once upon a December"

_And the bubble-like light this time fell to the surface like a rain, a beautiful rain as the glowing light at the water's surface slowly fades. And then, it went dark with Viya still bowing down at the side of the boat. And the light from the boys' lamp went back again, ending the song._

* * *

**Headquarters**

The whole crowd even Saltedmint Jack went silent.

* * *

**Mindanao's rest house for sailors.**

Mindanao was cooking dinner while Myanmar sets the table.

" Hey, where are the boys?" Myanmar asked looking at the door " I haven't seen them after their luch today which was at e o'clock" he chuckled. He was actually expecting an answer 'til he heard the srapes and scratch sounds of the spatula to the sizzling frying pan stopped. All he could hear was the sizzling sound. And them he heard a sudden drop of spatula. He quickly turned away from the door and to Mindanao's visible kitchen and saw him arching forward with his hand on his head and the other on the cooking area trying to support his stand.

" Minda!" Myanmar shouted as he quickly ran to his friend and held his back " what wrong!?"

Mindanao was actually cooking a while ago when he suddenly felt a strong numb on his arms and his head felt mixed up from a sudden remembrance. From all the massive mix-up on his head. He could only understand and remember one thing.

" Brother, brother" a ghostly child voice rang at his head wiothing the mixed-up pictures on his head followed by a giggle. It's the only thing he remembered out of all the sudden mental bizaare stuff.

It was a fragment. A fragment of a memory. From his past. His forgotten past. He realized that. He was buried in his thoughts, leaving the cooking behind and now his head covered with his hands. Not noticing anything until

" What's wrong!?" he heard something. He finally snapped out of it and pulled up his head. Automatically looked at Myanmar, realizing his friend was now beside him.

" I-ahh... Nothing..." He answered stupidly, quickly turning his head to his cooking and took the spatula and tried to start cooking again.

Myanmar suddenly held Mindanao's hand holding the spatula. Minda shot his head at Myanmar, looking surprised.

" Yeah, sure" Myanmar said sarcastically " being quiet for a while and not even dare answering was nothing"

"I-uhh just felt weak for a while" Mindanao doubted at his answer.

" Weak? For a while?" Myanmar raised a brow.

"I-"

" Minda, I think you should take a rest"

" Wha- but I'm fine-"

"Yeah right, you're still fine after pulling many load of pearls and carrying basins of fishes all day, how strong" Myanmar said sarcastically again.

" I-"

" We all got limits. Now I'll continue cooking while you go set the table" Myanmar started pushing Mindanao away from the cooking area.

" But-"

"Oh wait," he stopped, realizing somethig " nevermind, you might brake the dinnerwares at your numb state. I'll just ask Brunei and I'll set he tables while you rest" he started pushing him out to the door. When Mindanao was out. He quickly turned towards Myanmar holding the door.

" But-"

" Good night" Myanmar left a smile before he shut the door. Mindanao stood their like an idiot in front of the door. He dug his face on one of his hands and then ran his hand through his back hair.

" Maybe I am tired"

A sniffle escaped from the silky-haired mermaid.

" I'm sorry I got too emotional" She forced a smile as she wiped her tear, her head still down " I'm really sorry, I get Nostalgia at the wrong times-".

She suddenly heard a few thuds from the boat. She quickly pulled her head up and saw all the boys fainted.

"Oh my..." Viya smiled wryly " I guess I got too far..." She sweatdropped.

" Girls?..." She turned her head and saw the girls looking dumbfounded.

"..." The girls we're agape.

" I-i think I need a break for my voice" she stammered " I-I'll just go ahead. Don't be out too late" she forced a chuckle. She dove down and unconsciously swam to the kingdom very fast.

When she got there...

" Oh, good evening, Viy-" Sebastian was ignored by the swift swimming mermaid heading to her room.

" Oh, hey Viya-" Marlin (Luzia's great-white sharl friend) was also ignored.

" Ah sister, where have you-" Luzia was near her sister's room. She was ignored too and saw her sister shut her door quickly and also heard a lock. Viya leaned on her door and slid down. She dug her face on her hands. "How did I make that song..." She mumbled.

* * *

**On the other side of the door...**

"...been..." The wavy-haired blue-tailed mermaid just stared at the door " heh, must be on land? Hahahaha" she joked herself as she turned away from the door.

" Hahaha, Impossible"

* * *

**Le cliffhanger. Please read my messages.**

**I hope you like it. I know I have too many characters for this story but I just really thought at the first place " the more the merrier" hehe. Don't worry, some of them would probably take a short cameo or just be mentioned. I guess it's too many.**

**Oh and fun facts.**

**I related the song to the story. I tried to connect it and it's perfect. Please be patient with me and you'll know how it's connected. Thanks for reading and appreciating.****There's probably a lietbel, but don't expect it to be all romantic.**

**And**

**Viya is older than Luzia in appearance even though they look like each other. And they believe they are twins.**

**Viya's hair is 's is wavy. :))**


	8. Chapter 8 - good friends

" Would you stop that!" Exclaimed a German accented man.

"Stop what?" Asked a Frenchman confidently.

" Staring at my brother!" Germany's vein popped.

While the two argue at a door to the deck, Austria sat at a chair looking at the sea and still manages to drink coffee despite him being at the middle of the sea. Cross legging, he didn't notice the noise.

At the side of the ship behind another rock, Monaco peered out squinting at France.

" That man reminds me of something"

* * *

**At India**

" Fratello! Fratello!" Italy shouted while running to his brother like a fool.

Romano shot his head to his brother, while lying down at their bedroom.

" What!? What's with you!?" Romano frowned.

" Brother, you must see something!"

" See what!"

" It's-"

" You two" Netherlands interrupted them while he stands at the door. Both brothers winced.

" We should get going. The headquarters said to hurry and sail to Mindanao"

" What? We're going to that brat's homeland?! But we just got here!" Romano complained, sitting up from his bed.

" That's what I'm talking about, brother" Italy said. Romano flicked his eyes to him.

" Hmmm... Looks like you were asleep when that came" assured the tall Dutch.

" Heh, and you haven't watch it yet" came another voice coming to the door. The three shot their heads and saw Luxembourg coming.

Suddenly, Spain came panting at the door, shouting " hey! C'mon! It's a happy news!".

(It was night time at Mindanao but morning at India at that time)

* * *

" What?!" Denmark shot his head to his colony in surprise.

" Yes, it's urgent. Farao Islands said that and he sounds pretty excited" Greenland stated.

" But why call all of the nations to Mindanao?" Norway calmly asked.

" I guess it's really that urgent. Right, Sve?" Finland looked at Sweden.

" Hmm" Sweden nodded.

" But to sail right onto Mindanao, are they mad?" Iceland frowned " do they know how many hours that would take? And we have to use the ship!?"

"Wowow, easy there, brother" Norway patted Iceland's back.

"Well, he does have a point" Denmark rubbed his chin " even though they said it's urgent and we have to leave immediately, we might not be there on time"

Greenland, who is standing infront of them while they seat, let out a huge sigh of annoyance " that's why we have to leave immediately so we can at least make it on time. We should move our butts to the ship 'cause the ship is waiting just for us!" he leaked out an angry face.

All the Nordics sitting winced.

"Hmm. You were saying something?" Denmark raised a brow.

" Oh! Hehe nothing. We have to go now" and Greenland quickly turned and left to the ship. Wether they notice his angry face or not, he's sweating.

* * *

About afternoon

" What's that?" England furrowed his brows.

"Yes, my little sis said that we're needed"

" At Mindanao" Scotland scowled.

" What in bloody hell happened there? And out of all the places of the world, we have to go to that man's home" England complained.

Scotland notice something latent on England. He grinned "what's that? You scared?" He stared at England with a raised brow and still grinning.

"Wha-what?" England looked surprised.

Ireland noticed Scotland's grin. From his frowny face, he sneered and sighed it off. The three are arguing again, standing while the poor Wales sat down rubbing his punched up shoulder, his back arching forward and looked beat up, slightly at the very least. He looked at their argument with a grimaced face.

* * *

**At Mindanao's big port, already Morning. Now night time at England.**

Everyone ran from here to there with papers and cargos and looking busy. Brunei and Myanmar stood and looked around the bustling crowd around the port with a confused face.

" What's going on?" Brunei looked at Myanmar.

" Oh yeah" Myanmar realized something " I heard that all U.S.S ships, includin U.S.S Thomas, will settle here. Don't know why".

Brunei's jaw dropped

" Yup, all the nation sailors will come" Myanmar huffed.

" What!?" Brunei's blurted. Myanmar winced and shot his head at him.

" Don't worry. We're not required to feed a lot of mouth. Just about ten" Myanmar tried to cool him down, sweatdropping but Brunei looked at him confusingly.

"You know," Myanmar continued " the little boat kids and those researcher dudes-". He was interrupted.

" I'm not talking about that!" Brunei shouted. His eyes flickered to a man carrying a crate minding his business walking by. Brunei held the man's shoulder. The man looked surprised over his shoulder.

" Excuse me sir" Brunei called politely despite his angry state awhile ago " may I ask what U.S.S ship have already landed?"

"Oh, well the U. Australia, Asia, and Thomas" the man said. Brunei's eyes widened at the last word. He froze while Myanmar thanked the man.

"It's quite a surprise that man knows. Right, Bru?... Bru?..." Myanmar noticed the frozen man.

"Brunei?" Myanmar shook him. "Brunei, what's wrong".

Brunei shot his head to his friend.

" Didn't you hear?" His face unpleased " the people from US.S. Thomas is here!"

" So? What?"

" It's Thomas! Do you know the sailors of Thomas!?"

" Hmm? Are you afraid of America?"

"No!"

" Canada?"

" Of course not!"

" That Cuban dude-"

" It's Jack!" Brunei hissed. Myanmar jerked his head back.

" What?"

" Saltedmint Jack!"

"What's with him?" Myanmar sounded like an idiot to Brunei. Brunei rolled his eyes

" You know Mindanao-"

"Wait. Hold on" Myanmar interrupted. Brunei paused.

" You mean that guy on Mindanao's nerves?"

" Yes" Brunei hissed in a good way.

" He's coming!?"

" He's already here!"

" But why so shocked about-"

" The two never get along!"

" Brunei"

" And it will be scary if they see each other!"

" Brunei"

" I don't want that to happen again-"

" Brunei" Myanmar shouted, shaking the freaked out man.

"Listen" he cooled him down " Mindanao is not a barbarian. They only did that twice in a big argument. Don't worry. In the eyes of officials, I know Mindanao won't do something reckless on Saltedmint Jack" and Myanmar patted his shoulder " and they fight with words. They never even give each other's fist on their faces".

" And why does he hate him?" Myanmar asked.

" It's something to do about mermaids"

" Oh"

Suddenly, Australia called out while running with a happy and relieved face, also with a Koala on his back. New Zealand was far behind him, walking instead and with a calm face.

" Oh look! It's them!" Myanmar triumphantly waved his hand. Brunei just smiled.

"Hey, bros" Australia swang his arms onto their shoudlers " how ya doing!?"

" Fine as always!" Myanmar answered.

" It's nice to be here again, ey?"

" You looked excited" Brunei smirked.

" Of course" New Zealand finally reached them " it's been a while landing on a beautiful tropical place"

" By the way" Australia got their attention " Where's Mindanao?".

Brunei already opened his mouth to answer but he can't, somehow. "Where is he?" He looked at Myanmar.

"Ah, I think he's still asleep"

The newly arrived looked surprised.

" What?! Mindanao still asleep?! Impossible?! He's a hard working lad!"

" Agree" New Zealand calmly nodded.

" Well" Myanmar sweatdropped " I guess he's such a hardworking lad he pushed himself too much last night".

Australia and New Zealand looked convinced.

" Which reminds me" New Zealand took their attention " you already watched the video last night?"

" Oh yeah!" Australia remembered " have you?" He looked at the two tanned men under his arms.

" Video?" both asked, raising their brow.

" That's the reason we're here!" Australia said.

" The reason all of us will be here. And it happened at Mindanao's territory" New Zealand added.

" Really" both looked surprised.

" Heh, no wonder" Myanmar scoffed.

" That's the reason? The reason all the nation sailors will be coming? Is it that important?" Brunei furrowed his brows.

Australia and New Zealand looked at each other then back to the two.

" You haven't seen it?" Australia asked, looking surprised.

" Seen what" both asked.

" Hahaha no wonder" Australia chuckled " c'mon. I'm sure some curious people are probably watching it" and Australia pulled the two to their headquarters.

" Their jaws probably dropped already" Australia chuckled more.

" Yes. It would" New Zealand agreed.

The two tanned nations looked at each other with doubt and curiosity, but they followed anyways.

While the group of friends walk away from the bustling crowd, the sailors of U.S.S Thomas set foot on Mindanao's port. And the very first one to is the man whom the nations feel intimidated to, even Russia and Sweden would rather be quiet and obey.

Saltedmint Jack

(Oh. Forgot to describe him)

A man with quite a good looking face; with a firm body and muscular stature. With dark chocolate hair and dark brown orbs. Same age as Mindanao (24) but he's taller. Well, despite the good look, people feels tense on him.

He stands at the edge of the ramp, eyes serious on the busy crowd all over. Hand put together behind him. Behind him, the jolly American and the humble Canadian walked behind him.

" Ahhhh" America swayed his arms all around. Breathing the fresh air "Mindanao, a nice tropical place".

" Yes" Canada agreed " Mindanao sure is a nice place with breathtaking shores and seas".

His head not motioning, his pupils settled on the corner of his eyes and then looked back at the crowd. Somehow, he heard them with the name of " _**that man**_" he thought.

He stared at the scene in front of him.

He hid a sneer and mumbled

" Mindanao"

* * *

While all the events happened,

The nations getting pumped up at his place, Jack getting fired up and looked serious on his ground, His people all around on their works and duties, Mindanao actually slept with all the events going. Looks like he really felt tired.

He was awoken by a ray of afternoon sunlight from an open window partially covered by the curtains right beside his bed. Although his awake now, his eyes were heavy. He struggled to rise from the bed half-asleep. And unlike of all the mornings, he has a nasty disheveled bedhead.

He walked pathetically to the opened-door bathroom and stood infront of the sink with a mirror on top.

Yup, its not a good sight. Although his eyes are not sore, his face still looked tired. He gathered some water and splashed it on his face followed by a towel wiping it.

" Ugh! My head still hurts" Mindanao snorted, sitting on his bed.

" Hmmm?" He felt something. Like something foreign was on his land and he felt like there's many of them.

" I better get going. It's quite late now" he said to himself.

And so the bedheaded man fixed himself and was near the door when his loyal eagle friend perched on the open window. He turned his head.

" Oh, it's you. Come" he held the doorknob " thanks for waiting for me" he smiled at his Philippine eagle.

" I'm sure you're hungry" he said to the flying bird beside him while walking down the stairs.

"Well, I'll feed you outside. Sorry, I'm not in a mood to cook here" and he opened the door to his front yard and locked it. " And I feel like something's happening here" he frowned.

" And somehow, I don't like it"

At a very big cafeteria which is a walking distance frome Minda's house,

All the sailor nations already came and settled there to have a meeting, and also to have lunch. :P

Now someone has to explain why they're here; Why they have to get to Mindanao all of a sudden; and tell everything connected about mermaids.

And that someone, out of all the people, is Saltedmint Jack (the co-boss of sailor missions {which plans and agrees missions with other bosses}).

" Attention" he loudly said as he stood at the very front which can see all the nations gathered in groups by ships assigned.

" Attention" he said loudly again. They finally stopped and put their attention to the firm statured man.

" I know you're all wondering why all of a sudden, we are here" he started talking " well, the video you've seen is somehow connected" he saw some surprised faces from the listening sailor crowds.

" Now, America and Canada found out something from the 20 mermaids in the main aquarium with one from India (Merda)"

"And I don't need to explain it. The mermaids will" and he saw the sailors' faces looked confused.

" What do you mean by that?" Germany dared to ask.

" Now, there are twenty-one mermaids, and there are nine U.S.S ships" Jack continued " and the mermaids will be divided. Two mermaids for one ship-"

" Wait" Myanmar dared to interrupt Jack.

Brunei wanted to stop his idiotic but daring friend.

" What are you doing!?" He hissed at Myanmar.

" What does it mean?" He ignored his worried friend " why will you divide the mermaids?"

" I'm not the only one who planned this, your bosses talked about it. You'll know soon. I know you all don't want to show me your shocked faces here" Jack said from Myanmar to all the sailor and hid a sneer"

" I brought the 20 mermaids here. They've already been disembarked. In a few days, you'll be leaving along with two mermaids" the crowd agreed.

" As for the three extra mermaids, it'll stay here as well as me" some sailors looked relieved " and when you left the port the mermaids will tell you what to do"

" Now, you might be wondering what the news that happend near here last night is somehow connected" the crowed looked focused on what Jack will say " while you go find some certain mermaid, I'll be looking for thatmermaid" Jack smirked.

The crowd almost went out of control.

" I'll be searching for her around here " he continued casually. Then his eyes squinted and settled something beyond through the crowd "right here..." He slowly but loudly said.

" In Mindanao"

A while ago, the group of men was supposed to watch that video when suddenly, they were ordered to go to the big cafeteria for a lunch meeting (only for nation sailors). Now, Myanmar and Brunei ended up frozen from where they stood (far behind Jack) realizing who Jack is glaring at in a disturbed manner.

" Here in your very homeland" the sailors went silent realizing who Jack is looking at and none of them dared to look back. And now they froze as well. Germany stiffened too like Italy who sits beside him which was supposed to be at Spain's table. France swears silently as he jitters and bites his fingers.

" Mindanao" Jack said with a glare. The sailor can hear foot steps and flapping wings. Again, none of them wanted to look. Scotland saw England's hand clenching. He looked up on England's face who stared down at the table and the thick brows furrowing. Scotland's eyes flickered to Ireland who looked from England to Scotland with a knowing face. Wales noticed them and whispered " well he's not the only one" and secretly motioned them to look at the others who are near and not to move their head. Just look around from the corner of their eyes. They saw Finland's happy face replaced with a trembling one, Denmark just expressionlessly stared at Jack, Iceland looking down at the table like England, Norway looking at his brother biside him at the corner of his eye, Sweden looking awkward, Greenland whose hands were trembling a little, And on the other side, China swallowing a lump, Japan bravely looked around and already knew the atmosphere, Thailand forcing a smile. Malaysia sweating, Hongkong and Macau just sat and stared at the table as well. And they realized all other Nations are getting intimidated. They are already scared with only Jack or Mindanao, although Minda's a little bit open than Jack. What more if the two met, and they're not in good terms. The two has somewhat an aura that makes people all around them tremble. But if the two met, their aura's probably are more than twice as their are.

Somewhere at the back of where Jack is standing, America smiled the situation off and the smile quickly fell while Canada trembles and hugs tightly the polar bear who's now hugging the Canadian. The polar bear was scared too.

As for the researchers; Greece just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep while Turkey crossed his arms and leaned on his chair with a daring stare at the situation.

* * *

Now back to that thing,

They heard footsteps and flapping wings going through the sitted crowd and towards Jack.

" You've got guts to come to my homeland" Mindanao said. The crowd can hear their soon-to-be-bad conversation. Mindanao slowed down and stopped, 5-feet away from Jack. The eagle flew up and landed on a metal bar above.

" Well you've got guts to interrupt the meeting" Jack replied coldly " this is none of your business"

Mindanao sneered with an impassive face. He said " none of my business?" Brunei and Myanmar just watched with anticipation of something bad will come out soon.

" You're having a meeting on my land. And you're planning to stay here to catch a mermaid. That's not part of the deal. No sailors are needed here" Mindanao furrowed his eyes " they only said I'll only take care of sailors stopping by, let them land on my port and even let the researchers come here as long as they promised no one will get anything from my territory"

"Even a mermaid" Mindanao scowled and crossed his arms. His eagle cried out because it's hungry

" I know that" Jack said coldly " and that's why you're not ordered to come here. Just like you said, we're just dropping by here from the port"

" But no one asked permission from me"

" It was urgent"

" I'llt take a while for all sailors to come here. Not one word to me?"

" Weren't you asleep the whole time?"

Mindanao paused in realization. An awkward silence came for a short while.

* * *

During that awkward silence.

" We need to help him!" Myanmar whispered to his stiffed friend.

Brunei's eyes went wide. " Are you mad!?-"

" Dude!" Myanmar hissed and shooked Brunei's shoulder " he treats you as his best friend! You're more close to him than me! And you're not gonna help him?"

" I-uh-"

They heard Jack broke the silence

" Cat got your tongue" he grinned wryly.

Mindanao furrowed his eyes and wanted to fight back " listen, you-" Myanmar suddenly interrupted "ahahaha" he faked laughed " ok, ok that's enough"and walked forward through Jack and then stood at Mindanao's side.

Brunei looked shocked at his reckless friend, Thinking the man is like risking his life at the situation, but realized something. Myanmar's risking himself for a good friend.

Myanmar opened his mouth to continue but ended up nothing to come out. Now, he realized that he's dead, well, not literally but you get it. Interrupting such a man like Jack and now stuck between the feared men.

Suddenly...

" Yes. I agree" Brunei ran quickly to Mindanao's other side.

" Pardon about my friend. He's half asleep and you know, you shouldn't fight someone who haven't eaten breakfast" Brunei said, sweating " so uhhh...". Jack raised a brow in an angry manner " will you excuse us" Brunei pulled one of Minda's shoulder, making him turn away from Jack "He has to eat and feed the bird" and the men turned and walked away fron Jack who glared at their backs. Mindanao just looked at his friends confusedly. But he sighed it off from the situation.

Australia , sitted with New Zealand near the door, stood up. Shouting " hey, I'm coming too! Need to talk to Mindanao".

New Zealand stood up as well and followed the running Australian.

After the group of men disappeard along with the eagle flying with them from the door, Jack stated " meeting adjourned" he stated emotionlessly, not coldly anymore and left the cafeteria. The rest were left to have a lunch break.

* * *

Within the sounds of footsteps on the ground, a loud and relieved sigh was heard.

Mindanao smiled lopsidedly at his friends on both sides. " Thanks, guys-"

" Oi, how ya been doing!? It's been a while!" Australia suddenly appeared in front of them, making them surprised and stopped. New Zealand managed to catch up, panting.

" Australia, New Zealand" Mindanao looked happy and surprised.

" Why did you come along with us?"

" Oh, you didn't hear me? Well, I'm more afraid of Jack. And I've have enough awkwardness so I came along"

" Me too" New Zealand smiled.

" And I also miss the eagle" Australia chuckled " I heard you haven't fed it yet"

" So uhhh.." He made a big smile as he scratches his head.

Mindanao smirked and raised his brow knowingly.

" Can I feed the bird while you it" Australia sghrugged and put his hand together in a praying form " please?"

" Sure, Australia" Mindanao chuckled.

" Yeah!" Australia sprang out with a jump " thanks!" He readied himself to run " come here, hari" he said to the bird as he raised his arm motioning for the bird to land on his arm.

" I'll take care of it!" He shouted as he ran away from them to take care of the bird.

" Wait for me!" New Zealand followed again the running Austalia

" You seemed to have cooled down, now" Brunei chuckled.

" I guess you're right. I need to eat" Mindanao scoffed.

Myanmar smacked his arm on Mindanao.

" You're welcome, dude" he let out a big smile and laughed.

Mindanao looked at his friends from the corner of his eye. He smiled and muttered " thanks, guys".

* * *

Mindanao went back to his house towards the second floor into the study room. His two friends wanted him to come with them to watch that video they're talking about, but Mindanao said he wanted to eat in his house and meet up with them afterwards. His friends agreed since they understood that he just woke up and met the person he hates most, also he hasn't eaten anything yet. So they left him to go see it along with some curious sailors.

Mindanao shut the door of the study room behind his and let out a big sigh, showing he was tired and hungry. But despite that, he wanted to do something first. He took a book from the shelf and sat down on a chair in the balcony. He sighed again as his eyes softened and brows furrowed while caressing the book's hard cover and the title engraved at the side of it. He leaned comfortably on his chair and read again the book.

He muttered to himself.

" I'm not going to let them hurt you"

Myanmar and Brunei sat down and looked up along with some sailors at a big screen with their jaws dropped.

(OoO) (OoO)

Australia chucked as he let the eagle settle on his arm.

"yup, you're right" he looked at New Zealand.

" indeed" New Zealand smiled.

the two tanned nations agape as they saw the video.

the video where Viya sings to the boys.

* * *

**i'm sorry for the long wait T_T. i'm having a summer here.**

**anyways, the book got some connections :3.**

**and you'll know the book's title and connection soon.**

**again, i'm really really sorry. i might extend up to america's summer ( June to July).**


	9. Chapter 9 - Capture

Jack planned on catching Viya!

Mindanao goes soft on that book!

Australia fed the eagle!

What more will happen!?

And what happened to the kids!?

.

.

.

.

.

Well, they're alright. Don't worry about that.

* * *

**Somewhere near Mindanao... At a rocky shore**

"hahahaha! You guys should've seen your faces!" Timor teases the boys.

" hey, i'm sure you guys were amazed too" Sealand protested.

" well atleast we didn't faint after she sings" Wy backfired.

The boys were silent but frowned.

" hey" Seborga broke the silence " where is she?"

" you mean sister Viya?" Spratly raised her brows.

" yes" Seborga smiled.

" well" Spratly looked around at her fellow mermaids. " we don't know why she left afterwards".

"she left when you fainted" Guam said.

" what?" Molossia as well as the boys looked confused.

" we don't know why" timor added " but, she looks sentimental on the song. So didn't disturb her anymore".

" oh" Sealand looked disappointed " thought we could get to talk to her and know her more".

Spratly felt disappointed as well for the boys " um..." she looked at Wy " I guess it's not bad to ask her, right?"

" i guess..." Wy agreed somehow " but you call her"

" what?!" Spratly pouted " why me!?".

" because" Wy pointed at the boys' now hopeful smile " and, i'm the one who convinced her before. Now it's your turn"

" but why not Timor or Guam?"

" because you're the one who told me to get her before" Wy crossed her arms.

Spratly snorted " ughh, fine" she said, while the boys were happy and cheered.

" i'll just go get her" she dove down as Wy turned from Spratly to the boys with a knowing smile.

" she'll be back in a bit" Wy smiled. The boys cheered more.

" yes!"

At the headquarters of Mindanao.

* * *

Jack leans on a wall as he watches the current event of little boat.

" That's right" he muttered as he started walking away (looks like he's going to prepare himself for something)?

" go get her"

* * *

**Under the sea...**

" hmm?" Marlin, Luzia's great white shark friend, noticed Luzia eyeing at her older sister with worried eyes.

" Luzia" the shark called out.

Luzia winced and turned to Marlin " oh, Marlin" she said " something wrong?".

" nothing" the shark said casually " but is there something wrong with you?".

Luzia sighed " nothing with me. But i think there's something wrong about my sister".

" really?"

" yeah"

" What do you think?"

" hmm... I just don't know"

"?"

" I mean look at her" Luzia motioned on a red-tailed silky-haired mermaid swimming from one place to another then back to where she was before continually and thinking deeply.

" see?"

" yup. I can see that"

" ever since yesterday" Luzia moved away to the place where she can see her sister unnoticeably " after she left her room, she never responded to anyone, even me!"

Marlin jerked himself back when Luzia blurted out.

" hmm..." Marlin thought deeply on why Viya acts that way.

luzia stood quietly in anticipation of Marlin's thought.

" hey Luzia" Marlin finally spoke out " you wouldn't think..." he prepared himself " that she finally thought of coming out and get a glimpse at the human world and then she saw something that ended her like that?"

Luzia widened her eyes " that's what i thought too!" she leaned forward at the shark which jerked backward.

" or maybe..." Marlin thought deeply again " we should ask her".

With those words, Luzia paused in realization.

" ugh, idiotic me!" she said to herself " I worried too much that I didn't thought of that!"

" let's go ask her" and they went back to that place but found no mermaid.

" what?" Marlin looked dumbfounded at the now empty place.

Luzia dashed around the place like looking for someone.

" Where did she go?"

* * *

A while ago...

" sister Viya!"

Viya winced at her spot. She looked around to find the source of the voice and found Spratly coming.

" oh Spratly" she said " what brings you here?"

" uhmm... Sister" Spratly bit her lip, nervously " are you alright?".

Viya paused and suddenly chuckled, saying " i'm alright, sweetie" she smiled.

" really?" Spratly doesn't looked convinced " you looked worried a while ago".

Viya sweat dropped " oh that? That was nothing".

Spratly cleared her throat and prepared herself " anyways" Spratly trembled a bit " about a day ago?"

" yes?" Viya forced a smile.

" ahh uhm..."

"?"

" are you sure you're alright, sister?" Spratly raised a brow.

" of course" again, she smiled.

" well, the boys thought you were upset after you sang for them 'cause you left all of a sudden"

" ah" Viya looked surprised but also relieved " is that so?".

She put one hand on her cheek and smiled " did i worry them? I'm sorry for making all of you worry. I just got personal problems. But i'm fine. It's not much of a big deal to me" she lied at the last sentence.

" really?!" Spratly finally smiled with relief.

" why not i go talk to them to clear things out"

"sure! They actually wanted you to come"

" really?" Viya smiled.

" yup. The boys wanted to see you and your "beauty" again" Spratly laughed lightly.

" my my" Viya laughed as well. And so they left that place where Luzia had been stalking her sister.

Viya swam behind Spratly. She sighed in relief. She thought they would ask about the song she sang that came out of her mind from nowhere.

Actually, after she left the children and locked herself up in her room, she kept thinking why did she sang that. She tried to remember the lyrics and realized it's some of the part of her childhood memories. she kept getting nostalgia. She tried to remember more and ended up for a day passed.

* * *

**At the palace,**

" Sebastian!" Luzia called out with Marlin by her side.

" hmm? I'm surprised Luzia is here" the crab sneered.

" have you seen sister Viya?"

" ahh..." sebastian looked surprised in what she said " well... No".

" really? Where could she be?"

Sebastian startled.

" Anyways, thanks Sebastian" and Luzia quickly passed through the red crab. Followed by a shark.

Sebastian turned around and stared at the mermaid figure leaving with an agape mouth and wide eyes.

" is it me" he mumbled to himself " or Luzia sounded like Viya?".

" it's probably me"

Luzia swam around the kingdom, asking other mermaids.

" Brazil, have you seen sister?"

" why no" Brazil said with a surprised face " hey, Luzia-"

She was about to say something but after she answered, Luzia dashed and left her.

" Luzia?"

" Hungary, Hungary!"

Hungary turned her head to the sound

" hmm? What's wrong?"

" have you seen sister Viya?"

" ahh... No-"

" ok. Thanks" and that, she left quickly with Marlin still following her.

Hungary stared at the fleeing mermaid.

" somehow," she said to herself " she sounded just like her sister".

On and on, Luzia asked all the mermaids around the palace with a shark but failed and kept hearing that she sounded like her sister, Viya.

So she gave up and sat on a mossy rock with a slumped back.

" ugh!" she huffed " what's wrong with them?" she furrowed her brows.

" they kept saying that I sounded like my sister".

" well, now you know how your sister sounded like looking for you and how much she's always worried for you " Marlin said.

" ..." Luzia kept quiet for a short while and said " but the one missing is my sister! This is different!"

" like you said, Marlin" she turned her head to the shark with furrowed brows " we're different from each other..."

" hmmm" Marlin paused " you're right"

" I just hope she's alright" she sighed and bowed her head, staring at the ocean floor.

" yeah" Marlin turned his head up to the surface above " Wherever she is..."

* * *

**back at the little boat,**

" nice to see you again" Viya wore a bright smile.

" Sister Viya!" boys looked surprised.

" ah sorry for surprising you"

" no no" Sealand waved his hands sidewards " it's alright"

" anyways," Viya cleared her throat nervously " I-"

* * *

**Somewhere on Mindanao's territorial sea,**

" is the net and cannon ready?"

" yes sir"

" good..."

" any orders, sir?"

" make sure the aim is accurate. We only have one shot. We can't miss her"

" yes sir" the sailor saluted stoicly and left the man at the deck staring at the now dark sea ( night time) standing with hands settled behind his back.

" you may not be the same person I,m lookimg for" he said to himself " but you must be connected to her"

Salted mint Jack squinted at the sea " either way" he said.

" I'm going to get you, no matter what"

* * *

**Under the sea,**

Luzia quickly shot her head up, suddenly staring at the surface above as if feeling something up there in the land.

Marlin noticed her and asked " what's wrong, Luzia?"

But Luzia didn't noticed the shark and kept staring above. A word came out of her mouth.

" Sister?"

* * *

**Mindanao (same place where boys ate breakfast),**

Mindanao, Australia, New Zealand, Brunei, and Myanmar in front of a big round table.

" hey,hey, Minda" Myanmar called out his friend at across the table " cheer up, bro"He said to the man bowing his head with his fist clenching on his side of the table and the other hand supporting his head, breathing heavily.

" no need to be grumpy about a while back" Australia said, trying to cheer the downed man " I don't see any Saltedmint Jack here" and the men laughed except for Mindanao who is hiding his face.

" it's not about that" Mindanao numbly said as he raised his head, showing a paled and grimaced face.

The men paused when they saw his face and their faces replaced with a worried one.

" hey," Brunei said " Maybe you should rest"

" I'm not tired"

" What?" Brunei looked surprised.

" I noticed your head's been down since a while ago" New Zealand said.

" I know" Mindanao blurted " I was just alright before but suddenly, something came and made my head feels heavy and dizzy"

" hmm, do you know why?" Australia asked.

" it may be that something bad is happening out there on my territory. That's the only thing i would think of, what more?"

" Something is happening on your territory? But you looked exactly like that before!" Myanmar blurted " the time when you looked pale that night and I forced you to rest"

" What!?" the Men looked at him with shock. Mindanao looked surprised as well.

He snorted heavily " That stupid Jack might have something to do about this after all" he gave a light pound on the table. The men listened silently" he's probably pestering on my land" then he realized something " probably the sea" and he stood up, quickly gasping air " I won't let him-".

THUD!

" !"

" Minda!" his friends shouted

" hey, Mindanao!" shouted the blond foreigners.

* * *

" aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Viya screamed as she tried to free herself from the net.

" Sister?!" shouted the mermaid girls with shocked faces.

" What the-?!" Sealand jerked.

" What's this!?" Molossia's eyes widened.

" What's with the net!?" Ladonia blurted.

" Where did it came from!?" Seborga exclaimed

" This is not art!" Kugelmugel said as he tried to break Viya free out of the net.

" Help me!" Viya shouted. There was no time for them to think what's going on all of a sudden, they need to help the poor mermaid first.

" sister, don't worry!" said Wy as she tried to remove the net.

" we'll get you out!" Guam added, helping out too.

They struggled until...

" It's useless" said a man at the very front deck of the ship coming near towards little boat.

The mermaid children and the little boys paused and turned their head to the sound. Even Viya paused from struggling and looked at the man with horror-strucked eyes.

That man is Saltedmint Jack.

" the end of the net has a heavy metal balls. So it's hard to pull up the net even if it takes a bunch of children" he said, glaring at them " and since it's made of metal..." Jack looked at the sailor ( which looks worried about the trapped mermaid) from the corners of his eyes, signaling it's time to do it. The sailor nodded tremblingly ( even if he doesn't want to, he has to obey to keep his reputation) and turned around, motioning his hand. then suddenly, a big crane-like object with a big magnet plate at the end appeared and move right above where the trapped mermaid is.

The metal balls underwater reacted and pulled up, making the poor mermaid flip up-side-down and finally pulled right into the magnet, now hanging by the net.

" no!" shouted one of the boys.

" sister Viya!" shouted one of the girls.

She grimaced from the sudden flip. She opened here yes and saw the children looking up at her with worried eyes.

" Help!" her arm reached out to the children through the big hole of the net fit enough for a whole arm to go through.

Even though they know it's to far for them to reach, they tried.

" We'll sav-" Sealand was interrupted.

" Enough" stated Jack " I said it's already useless"

" what's happening?" Viya was confused with the sudden situation.

" boys" Jack called out to the little boat boys " the whole officials wanted to thank you".

" thank us?" Ladonia raised a brow.

" for what?" Molossia added.

" You know" jack said and turned his eyes to the mermaid. The boys followed. The mermaid stared back at Jack with widening eyes then quickly turned her head to the boys.

" what?!" Seborga exclaimed.

" Thanks" Jack said numbly.

Viya felt betrayed " I'm such a fool".

" wait!" Wy reached out her hand towards the net with a mermaid. But as soon as she did, the crane started moving to put her to the ship.

" I shouldn't have trusted them" Viya bowed her head in tears " so this is how mermaids went missing. The land looks dangerous" then she realized something " Luzia!" she whispered as she gasped quickly and lightly. She jerked her head up and turned back but she was already put and been shut under the deck.

" No..." Viya fidgets in worry for her sister.

" Hey, what are you doing to sister!" Spratly shouted angrily.

" None of your business" Jack said formidably as the ship started to leave.

" Boys, we'll be seeing you later" Jack said to the boys.

" hey wait!"

" wait!"

" wait you-"

But the ship already left.

Wy cringed with regret

" no..."

* * *

" hey Minda!" Myanmar shook a fainted man.

" Minda!" Brunei exclaimed.

" oi, what happened to him?!" Australia said

" he suddenly fainted" Said New Zealand.

* * *

**Mindanao's headquarters**

" sir, Jack has returned" said a sailor standing in from of many screens showing Jack's co-bosses.

" and?" said one of them.

" with the mermaid"

" heh. Jack got what he wanted" sneered another boss.

" Jack can be stubborn at times" said another

" that's what he wants. It can't be helped" huffed another.

" bring him in here" said the boss at the center of the screen.

" yes sir" the sailor nodded formally and left.

" that Jack" the boss at the center sat back and let out a big breath. Thinking what Jack is doing and thought about what Jack said about their last meeting " I want to catch that mermaid" knowing Jackbeing determined and not wanting to prolong the argument, they let him do it. As long as it won't be a hindrance.

" What does he want with that mermaid?"

* * *

**hi guys, yeah, I'm really sorry that it took a while.**

**So uhm... It's extended to celebrate summerinEuropeand america and many parts. **

**As long as it celebrates summer.**

**Don't worry.**

**I'm gonna finah thisstory someday.**

**:3**

**Review please!**

**truly sorry that it took a while.**


End file.
